Crescent end
by X-Edward-hasnt-met-me-yet-X
Summary: Bella's plan to say her final goodbyes to Charlie and Renee-not to mention her human life-have finally arrived. Yes it's the vision that I have for Bella and Edward's wedding and there after...
1. Preface

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all of the characters are Stephenie Meyer's this is simply me taking advantage and manipulating them

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all of the characters are Stephenie Meyer's this is simply me taking advantage and manipulating them! Mwahaha!!**

**Preface**

I thought the bite would be the worst part—especially after the James experience. Never in my mind did I believe that anything could top that, but then again after meeting Edward I didn't ever believe that there would be an ending either. I always felt that I wasn't good enough for him, and somewhere deep inside I knew that he would realise that—and I was right when he left me in the woods all those years ago, but he came back. I should have never let it start straight back up where we left off. I know that now that it's too late. The pain that writhes through me now has been multiplied by eternity. Right now I have to face an eternity without family or meaning. I just have one goal left—I need to know why!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I dream of owning Twilight and its characters I do not; it all belongs to the Goddess that is Stephenie Meyer—she got there first

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream of owning Twilight and its characters I do not; it all belongs to the Goddess that is Stephenie Meyer—she got there first! So for that I am truly thankful.**

**AN: This is my first Fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will continue to update the story if you would like me to so please let me know: R&R pleeaassee!! Oh and I'm only letting Edward marry Bella because as soon as he comes to England he's going to file for a divorce and marry me (a girl can dream…though that's not how this story goes) Thank you for time…**

**Crescent End **

(Bella's point of view)

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived. For three long months I had dreaded and anticipated the next twenty-four hours. I had dreaded it because it goes against who I am, but anticipated it because today was the first day of forever. This time tomorrow I would be Mrs Edward Cullen and—hopefully—in the transition of becoming a vampire.

I didn't have much time to panic as dead on one thirty, as planned, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were at my door with all the kit required to get me ready; to make me look like someone who belonged standing next to Edward—or the rest of the Cullen family when you put it like that. Although I knew that that look couldn't actually be obtained via the use of make-up and numerous tools—it was just something that signified who they were and who I'd become. This morning had been one of the worst mornings I had had since Edward had returned. I hadn't seen him since eight o'clock last night. Myself and Edward weren't much for tradition but Alice had insisted—when I say insisted I mean demanded—that we don't see each other the night before. Which also meant that she wouldn't let us see each other that morning either?

Last night was really quite bad, it was the first night that I had spent without Edward and even in my subconscious I could tell something was missing. I had spent the evening with Charlie and Alice, we spent the evening joking about how long we thought I and Edward would last—of course Alice didn't say forever in front of Charlie but she also didn't put us on a time limit. Charlie of course was going by his experience therefore only giving us a couple of years at the most. After Alice 'left'—she really did an Edward and took her car home before sneaking back up through my window; probably to make sure Edward didn't mess things up by climbing through my window at some early hour—Charlie gave me a serious parental lecture on not throwing my life away just because I'm getting married; but before this lecture he did try to talk me out of this scenario by telling me that if I was doing it against my will just to make sure that Edward wouldn't leave again in the near future, then I shouldn't be doing it at all.

Alice was bouncing off the walls—almost literally—as she took all of the equipment up to my room. But unlike Alice she couldn't keep eye contact with me; this made me suspicious that she might have gone over board with today. I knew that the ceremony was going to be unique; I especially liked the writing your own vows bit that Alice had forced through. Normal vows didn't apply to me and Edward and not only the 'til death do us part' bit. I gave her the benefit of the doubt; I didn't want to get myself up tight more than necessary today.

Rosalie and Esme started on my dripping hair; they dried it and Esme commented on how much hair there was and that it's going to take forever to dry—but of course she didn't mean literally, it was just a reaction; she wasn't there when Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were drying it before Prom. Alice hung my dress up and went to get rid of Charlie. She told him that he was to go get ready with Edward and the guys back at the Cullen house. This made me nervous as I wasn't sure what he would say to Edward well I wasn't around. To this thought I picked up Alice's cell phone off the bed and dialled Edward's number. Esme tried to stop me but I shot her the harshest warning look I could manage and she backed away.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward's voice answered on the second ring. "She hasn't backed out has she?"

"Nice to know you have that much trust in me." I replied, shocked that he could think that I would leave him on this day.

"Bella, sorry I'm just so nervous, I can't believe that your marrying me!" His voice was thrilled more so than the day that I accepted his proposal.

"Its okay, I'm just as nervous to. I missed you last night; I couldn't sleep the same without you there."

"I know what you mean; I thought last night would take forever to go by. Hey you managed to get Alice to let you call?"

"No, she doesn't know. She's down stairs kicking Charlie out, which reminds me why I called. Charlie's coming over to get ready with you—"

"I know it was my idea" Edward's voice seemed confused by my panic.

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to say ignore whatever he says or thinks because it doesn't matter. All's that matters is that I love you and nothing can change that."

"I love you too. More than anything. Bella, you are the core of my existence and I couldn't live without you. I'll be kind to Charlie and I promise not to let anyone ruin this for us."

"See you in a few." I hurried this last sentence as I thought I could make out the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling away which meant Alice was coming up the stairs. I didn't get to here Edwards reply—Alice had snatched the phone and hung up on Edward just as I finished my sentence. That would surely wind him up.

"Alice that's hardly fair." I complained even though I knew that it wouldn't make the slightest difference. Alice just told me to shut up and reminded me that I would be seeing him in just over three hours. To that I didn't argue I just sat back and let them get rid of all the flaws in my appearance.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or its characters belong to me they are property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who without I would not have discovered my passion for writing

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or its characters belong to me they are property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who without I would not have discovered my passion for writing!**

**AN: Once again I hope u enjoy and please R&R. Let me know what you think, any flaws, and whether you want me to carry on..**

Chapter 2

After my hair and make-up were done Esme and Rosalie left to get ready back at the Cullen's. They had to leave before I was complete so that Edward wouldn't see what I looked like through their minds. Ten minutes after they had left Renée and Phil turned up—of course Renée was slightly edgy but I knew that it was her own worries that I would end up like her and Charlie; she didn't know the depth of mine and Edward's relationship. But she didn't need to know either—it would only scare her more—today was enough for her to have to go through.

It was about three o'clock when I ran down the stairs to greet my mom; Alice took this time to get herself ready. Of course it didn't take her five minutes, working at her speed—the speed I would soon be blessed with. Renée wanted to help finish getting me ready so Phil got ready downstairs.

Alice took my dress out of the long white garment bag and held it up for my mom to examine. My mom's eyes watered and trickled over—I could tell she liked it.

"It's very vintage. That must have cost a bomb!" Renée exclaimed after the initial shock of its beauty wore off.

"Its worth it don't you think" Alice pitched in as I didn't have a clue how to respond—I didn't buy it.

"Of course. It's beautiful but I wouldn't have thought you would pick out a dress like this Bella. I would have thought you'd pick something a bit more modern."

"I've changed a lot mom, and it's for Edward. I love it—Alice designed bits of it." I added to show her off; I was proud that she had done this and I was so excited that within a couple of hours she would be my sister.

We all went into a long conversation on every detail of the dress and Alice hinted parts of what was going to be happening this evening. My nerves caught up with me then; I was worried that I would fall and tear the dress or that I still wouldn't fit in standing next to the Cullens. I tried to push all of these thoughts out of my mind by thinking that they had chose me—they wanted me in their family; in more ways than one. Even Rosalie was warming up to me.

I slipped into my dress and went to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw—I looked like a figure from a dream. I had cleavage—Edward would be pleased; my hair was in barrel curls, half put up into a crown on the top of my head. A small delicate tiara fixed into it and my vial connected in the back. I had a few ringlets framing my face and falling down my back. My _Anne of Green Gables_ vision was more of a reality now and I knew straight away that Edward would not be disappointed.

We were all ready and only had thirty-five minutes to spare before we were due at the ceremony. Alice still wouldn't tell me where it was or the exact time that it started; alls that she told me was that we had to leave by five p.m. to be there on time. Charlie was due back any minute, I hoped that he would like my dress and would not be too ignorant towards Phil.

I walked down stairs as carefully as I could—once again Alice had bought me a death trap to walk in; I had to admit they were gorgeous shoes. Charlie arrived soon after I reached the kitchen. He gave Phil his button whole that Alice had ordered with everyone else's and he gave me my bouquet—freesias of course; Edward wouldn't want my scent covered up by the perfume of flowers. Charlie looked me over then embraced me in a bear tight hug. I could hear his uneven breathing.

"You look beautiful Bells." Charlie whispered into my ear.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad you like it. Do you have any idea where and when the ceremony is? No one's giving me a clue."

"No I don't but our chauffer is waiting outside. Alice is in a car with Renée and Phil; they will be following us. I take it he already knows where to go. I can't believe you're actually doing this—you're still my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl dad—married or not. Okay well I guess we better get going." I was really nervous now and my voice was starting to shake.

We all went outside to get into the cars. Jessica Stanley, Mike, Lauren, and Eric Yorkey, were watching me from across the street. I had made sure that these were not on the guest list; Jessica and Lauren weren't what I called friends, Eric was Lauren's poodle and I was sure that Mike would not take kindly to me marrying Edward; he still hadn't got over us being together. I heard Jessica gasp as I walked out the door, I was sure she was jealous—not being big headed I just knew how beautiful I looked today and I was sure she noticed it too. I gave them a quick wave and carefully climbed into the back of the car. Both cars were identical to Carlisle's Mercedes only with white ribbons on the front.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer not me as with all the characters…I just put my name on this vision I have for her work…

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer not me as with all the characters…I just put my name on this vision I have for her work…**

**AN: not going to bore you with a long AN, just to say please R&R I'd really appreciate it…**

Chapter 3

I climbed out of the car and noticed that we were at the lane that me and Edward drive to when we go to our meadow. I couldn't believe it, was our wedding taking place in our most personal spot? There were horses waiting to take us through the bit of wood that led to our sanctuary. Alice obviously had been watching me and Edward for the last two years to notice that this was our place.

My suspicions' earlier were right, Alice had gone over board—horses, mine and Edward's meadow and who knows what else; I hadn't reached the opening yet—but that didn't worry me. I was completely overwhelmed. Today was my day and no one could ruin it. As I reached the opening my horse stopped and I saw a path of white cloth placed ahead of me, leading to Edward. No more than a second after I saw him my heart started racing and I could feel heat rising up in my cheeks; he was so beautiful and he was mine. Today really was the first day of an eternity with him.

Charlie's horse stopped next to mine, he got off and helped me down. Renée, Phil and Alice pulled up next. Mom kissed my cheek then went to find her seat; Phil gave me a hug then followed after her. Alice gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I knew that you and Edward wouldn't stay mad at me forever so I went ahead with, my vision anyway, even though you would class it as over the top."

I was so happy, it was perfect and she knew it. "I love it Alice, its amazing thank you so much." She pulled back and the music started. Charlie walked me down the isle that was made from the white cloth in between two areas of white chairs seat up in rows with flowers at the end. I didn't trip; I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward so I was focused enough not to loose balance. Alice danced along behind and took her seat in the front row with Charlie as I stepped up to Edward and the minister.

"You took my breath away" Edward murmured so low that only I could hear him. "You look more stunning than ever."

"Well you look more dream like than ever and now I'm definitely not sure whether I'm awake" I whispered with a nervous giggle. He took my hand and we turned to face the minister.

"We are all gathered here, this twilight, to witness the joining of hands between Miss Isabella Swan and Mr Edward Cullen" the minister introduced the wedding but I couldn't help whispering my surprise.

"Twilight?"

"It's my favourite and safest part of the day."

The minister continued with the ceremony, and it was beyond words. My only worry left was saying my vows. Edward said his first and I started crying, it was beautiful.

"Bella you have no idea what you mean to me; you are the core of my universe; the holder of my heart and the only person that I have given a second glance to. You look absolutely amazing and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you have chosen to spend the rest of time with me. Because you have made that choice I vow to you, that I will love and protect you, I will cherish every moment and I will never leave you. Bella you are my life and I don't intend on taking that for granted, thank you." Edward's voice even seemed a little shaky. He raised one hand and wiped away the tears from my cheek. The minister instructed me to say my vows but how could I follow that.

"Edward, without you my life wouldn't be worth living. You hold the sun to my every day; you enlighten my life with such meaning, and I can't even begin to put into words how much I love you. Today I promise you that I will stick with you until the very end and together we will experience the world. I promise to love you, stay with you, and to wake up each morning and look at you the same way that I do now. You are my everything and that will never change."

The minister was momentarily silenced by the intensity of our words, as were everyone else. At the same time we slid each others rings into place on the third fingers of our left hands; that was it, the moment that we were officially bound to each other for time without end.

"You may now kiss your bride." The minister concluded with a slight weeping in his voice. But I didn't have time to think about it, Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards his body. The moment that his lips touched mine I felt my heart try to burst out of my chest. This kiss was so powerful and passionate that I thought I was going to faint; I liked this kiss but it wasn't one that I got to endure often as it put Edward at his limit—today was a special day so it lasted longer, he must have been really struggling. I finally had to pull away in order to breathe. Both of us were left with uneven breathing. He lightly touched his lips to mine again before turning to face our audience.

I was shocked to see my father crying; I had expected him to have been very quiet but not crying, this made me feel a surge of love for him. Esme, and my mom were both crying too—well Esme looked as if she would have been crying if she could. The music kicked in again and me and Edward made our way back down the isle hand in hand. He picked me up and placed me onto one of the white horses; he climbed onto the same one and soon we were speeding through the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its amazing characters—despite how much I'd like to put my name on Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its amazing characters—despite how much I'd like to put my name on Edward!!**

**AN: Please R&R, I hope you enjoy it… **

Chapter 4

We made our way back to the Cullen house where we were to meet everyone for the reception. The house was already set out—I was sure Alice had it ready after she left me first thing this morning, before returning again with Esme and Rosalie. We had made it back quite fast even in comparison to Edward it wasn't slow—I didn't think so anyway. Edward was beyond being overjoyed in my opinion; he was glowing—not literally. I was surprised by how much I had enjoyed today; I had been dreading it for so long that I hadn't known what to expect and now that it was done I was amazed; I had loved every minute of it and I couldn't wait to see what everyone else made of it.

Edward and I had about twenty minutes alone before everyone started arriving; where we just sat on the couch, snuggled into each other for the first time as Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen. We talked a little about how Alice had made the day all the more perfect and how he was right, that I would enjoy it, but I still had to wait one hundred years before he would tell me why he had wanted it so much. His kisses were so affectionate and he couldn't stop himself from regularly looking at the two rings that now rested on my third finger—he even kissed them a couple of times. I was glad to see that I could make him this happy.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme were the first to arrive. The very foremost thing that Alice said to us was 'told you so'; she was still ecstatic at her success. I have to say I couldn't blame her. Carlisle welcomed me to the family and Esme hugged me and commented on how beautiful I looked. She also said how proud she was to have me as a 'daughter'. Edward and I knew what she was getting at and I think to that thought the tiniest bit of anguish flicked across his face for the minutest second.

After that it didn't take anyone else long to arrive. Renée loved it to her dismay she was elated to see me happy at marriage. Angela loved my dress and said that Edward and I were like a fairy tale—leaving hope for everyone else.

"You two are so lucky that you've found each other and I wish you every happiness for your future. Bella you must promise to keep in touch when you leave." Angela concluded as Emmett came to join us.

"Thank-you Ang, that means a lot. I'll try my best." I couldn't promise anything, I was going away to become a vampire and I couldn't see her again for her own safety.

After we had greeted everyone and cut our cake Edward led me out side. We went and sat by the little river that flowed through the forest that was private to the Cullen's house. We were still in our wedding gear and sitting here was the perfect _Anne of Green Gables_ picture. Edward brought me out here so that he could talk to me privately for a couple of minutes; it was weird but I wasn't scared.

"Bella are you sure you want to turn into a vampire straight away?" I was right about the anguish he had at Esme's comment.

"Edward, you know I love you, I've married you and now I want to start the living our life together the Cullen way. I won't pressure you into doing it tonight or tomorrow, just as long as you promise to do it before my next birthday." I compromised because I couldn't stand to see the pain in his face, but I wasn't ready to give in completely to his time scheme.

"Thanks Bells, for choosing me and marrying me today. I promise it will be before your next birthday. That gives us a month to find a place, move in and prepare." Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I tried to pull myself even closer than possible, I wanted us to be one—to make our edges blur.

We were there for about ten minutes like this when a russet coloured wolf stepped out of the green opposite us.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It al belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: It al belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!**

**AN: Sorry its only a short chapter…please R&R…enjoy…**

Chapter 5

Edward Crouched and instantly I knew that Jacob hadn't come here for congratulations or food. A growl burst from both Edward's chest and Jacob's. I didn't want a fight here; not today. About a second after the growl all of the Cullens were circled around me. Carlisle—as usual was the calmest—told Jake to go away calm down and come discuss what ever was bothering him rationally. It was obvious that Jacob didn't like being told what to do but he ran back into the forest anyway.

Edward pulled me close, I must have been white in the face and promoting my feelings on clearly through body language, because Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were gathered around me making sure I was okay and telling me that everything was going to be alright. Within minutes Jacob was back in his human form. He looked so upset and angry at the same time. He clearly hadn't completely calmed down as his arms were still shaking quite robustly—this made the Cullens stay encircled around me instead of making their way back to the reception.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I would never do that; just let me talk to her please." The tone of Jacob's voice made it apparent that he was hurting. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to work out and all the pain would go away, but I knew I couldn't. For one Edward would never allow me to be so close to a young werewolf while it was agitated and for two it wasn't the truth—it wasn't going to be okay for him; I was getting my fairy tale ending but he was getting the short end of the stick.

"You're not going anywhere near her while you're so liable to strike dog. If you wish to talk to her you can put up with me being there." Edward was struggling to keep his voice even. "I hope you haven't come here with the intention of taking her away from me, because as you can see it's a bit late, we're already married; she's made her choice and it wound be courteous of you to respect it."

"Jacob, please just go." I couldn't tell him anything that I knew would calm him down with the whole family here. I also couldn't let him now how angry I was with him for turning up here today of all days because it would probably cause him to turn into a wolf there and then. I made a promise to my self that nothing was going to ruin my day but I hadn't accounted for this. I was starting to cry, I didn't want them to spill over but the traitor tears were not holding back.

"Bella don't be stupid, don't through your life away, and come back with me, please." Jacob was begging now and it was so hard for me to resist comforting him.

Alls I could do to withstand the urge to take away his pain was to turn away and start walking back to the house. I said goodbye to Jacob first and pulled Edward away with me. I got back to the house to find everyone starting to disperse—I hadn't realised what time it was; it was almost midnight—I supposed it was due to the late hour and the absence of the bride and groom. I gathered everyone together and threw my bouquet—Rosalie caught it—and thanked everyone for coming.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's not mine at all its all Stephenie Meyer's—she beat me to the punch line

**Disclaimer: It's not mine at all its all Stephenie Meyer's—she beat me to the punch line!!**

**AN: Again sorry this is a really short chapter but I feel its really effective…please R&R!! **

Chapter 6

Edward and I had the Cullen house to ourselves; the others had left for a 'camping trip' to give us a private wedding night. Edward was putting some bits of food together for me while I got out of my dress into something more comfortable—well that was what he thought I was doing; Alice had taken me shopping last weekend and helped me pick out some more seductive smalls. I needed every help I could get; I was terribly innocent. I hoped he would like what we'd picked out; Alice said he would but being me I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. I let my hair down and it flowed messily down my back. I went to sit on the bed and wait for Edward to come back up.

It didn't take him long to bring some food up but as soon as he saw me on the bed he dropped the tray. He was momentarily frozen I hoped it wasn't a bad thing after all we had planned to try. He came over to the bed and checked over what I was wearing—the electric blue satin night shirt clung to all the right places—Edward seemed to be enjoying it more than even Alice could have predicted.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He murmured as he climbed across the bed to me, he dipped his head to the hallow beneath my ear, I knew that my focus was lost.

"I didn't realise I was doing anything, apart for waiting for you" I decided to play the innocent card; seeing as it was the one I knew how to play best.

"Lust is a terrible sin my love and it is known to be deadly." I knew what he was hinting at but I didn't care; it was what I wanted and I was ready. Once again I started unbuttoning his shirt, only this time he responded by lowering his hands to the nap in the bottom of my back and pulling me closer to his body. This was it—I was getting my demand.

I worked my way up to his ear, caressing his body with kisses, before seductively whispering "For give me lord for I have sinned."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Its not mine no matter how much I dream it to be…hey do you think Stephenie would sign it over to me for my birthday

**Disclaimer: Its not mine no matter how much I dream it to be…hey do you think Stephenie would sign it over to me for my birthday?! LOL**

**AN: Sorry I got a bit carried away with nothing here, please R&R…its not the best chapter I have wrote.**

Chapter 7

"That's even more annoying," I complained as I approached Edward who was standing at the south wall of his room gazing at the moon. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"What's annoying?" He replied as his gazed amorously into my eyes—I couldn't help but catch my breath.

"You, you're perfect at everything and tonight was just one more thing to add to your very long list. Did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"I'm perfect? You were amazing. Yes I think you did tell me that once or twice maybe. Did I tell you how much I loved you?" This game was funny we could go on for hours like this but I was tired and unwilling to admit it.

"Something like one tree in a forest compares to my love…" I stifled a yawn and from that I knew that he wouldn't let me deprive myself any longer.

"Something like that but we can discuss it later, for now you need to sleep—come on." He picked my up effortlessly and took me back to our bed—wow that sounded funny even in my head—his covered me in the blanket, hummed my lullaby and rocked me to sleep. But I wasn't ready to sleep in fact I wanted do the complete opposite.

I whispered into his ear as I pulled myself on top of him; I was still hungry for his body—that thought made me feel that I finally understood his craving for my blood, only my case being less dangerous obviously. Edward started responding the way I wanted him to but after a few minutes of careless playing I felt his body freeze under me. I did exactly the same. He shifted from under me before making his way back over to the window.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I wasn't sure why he had reacted like this; it was perfectly fine early.

"It's not you Bells; I just think that we've put you in enough danger for tonight." I could see the pain in his eyes; he was doing the same as usual—blaming himself for any dangerous proximity I came into—and I wasn't having it.

"Edward, I know how hard this is for you; which is exactly why I want to be like you—to make things easier and to spend forever with you. Anyway I like danger; you're always there to save me"

"Mrs Cullen that is not a good prospective in which to look at things"—my comment had done as I intended; his mood had lightened and he was being playful—"now where were we? Ah yes I remember, putting you in danger." He was at my side within a second, pulling me on top of him again. I suppose this is what you call the honeymoon stage.

I woke alone only to find a rose and a note on the pillow beside me. I took the rose and opened the note. It read:

Come and find me sleepy head…

Love your Edward x

What was he doing? I got up; pulled Edward's shirt on and went to search the house. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. When I got to the kitchen for the second time I noticed a tray of breakfast with another note folded up beside it.

You're so slow…

Eat the food—see I can remember human essentials—then come to the porch; I'll be waiting but you have to eat first!

Xxx

I was too anxious to eat but his letter didn't request it, it demanded it. I ate the bowl of cereal as fast as could—eager to find the meaning to this game. At the bottom of the bowl I discovered a crystal heart key ring—rather like the heart that represented him on my charm bracelet. I picked it up and ran for the porch—obviously I tripped a couple of times. Just as the note said he was standing at the porch looking rather smug with himself.

"What is all of this all about?" I was desperate to know now.

"All shall be revealed but first I have to say you look extremely tempting this morning. Common I've got your wedding present" He scooped me up into his arms and whispered into my ear. "You're not allowed to protest; you said I could if you remember back to our compromise."

"Am I going to be mad at you? What time is it?" I realised there wasn't a clock in the house and I needed to see Renée before she left this afternoon.

"Probably; it's quarter to twelve; and you'll love it eventually"

I didn't say anymore because we had reached the garage door and I was instantly furious—he was just putting us out of balance. I hadn't got him a wedding present apart from a toy mountain lion—a joke about his preferences and protective stance and style—and other little pieces that reminded me of us. But Edward still felt the necessity for me to have a fast car and this was his excuse to present me with one. This one was beautiful, midnight blue; a convertible; only had two seats; and it looked extremely expensive.

"I can't drive that." I stammered, drawn in by it's beauty—much like the effect Edward had on me only not quite as strong.

"Why can't you? Bella it's a Porsche Boxster, there's nothing wrong with it. We're moving to an area where it won't stand out as much anyway. We will be going to a 'rich kid' area, it's okay we'll still out shine them all." He laughed playfully, trying to lighten the sever frown that was concurring my face.

"We've got to get ready to go say bye to Renée and Phil for the last time." I turned to walk away—I was thankful and I knew I had said to him that he could but I still couldn't get over the balance it disrupted between us. I would make up for this mood later. He must have thought that my mood was completely centred around my mom because he was at my side with his arm around my waist leading me to the couch in the main room.

"Bells you don't have to do this. You know I don't want you to have to do this and you know how much I want you to stay human. Yes, I know its what you want so I'm going to be right here. I just wish you didn't have to do it today, I don't know if I can stand to see you suffer."

"I'll be fine, its what I have to do; it's my ending to them. You do know that I'm going to be in more pain during the transformation—what you going to do then?"

"I'm going to get Carlisle to give you a large dose of morphine—see if that works. The others will be there and I will know that it will be over soon and then I have forever with you, without time having a hold on what we want to do. We could have a proper honeymoon."

I got up and pulled him with me, we had to get ready and make for Charlie's. "We haven't got much time, they'll be leaving soon."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this awesomeness—it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this awesomeness—it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer..!**

**AN: Sorry this chapters not that great but I wanted to get some more emotion through, I didn't agree with how I let Renée agree with the wedding so easily in previous chapters. But don't worry if this bores you because some drama is coming up in the next coming chapters. Any who please R&R…greatly appreciated..!! Next chapter should be up within the next few days… **

Chapter 8

We arrived at Charlie's in no time at all. It was nice to know that my mom, Phil and Charlie could all stay in the same house without ripping each others heads off—as much as I trust them, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong between them. I started to feel the panic as Edward pulled up to the drive; this was it—this was the final punch to the ending plan—time to say goodbye for the last time.

Edward lightly placed his hand on my cheek—I guessed it was in hopes of relieving my anxiety and being a gesture of reassurance—and caressed my face with the lightest of touches before leaning down to lightly press his lips to mine.

"Let's get this over with." I managed to pull myself away from his agonised stare and reluctantly get out of the safety that was his car. We made our way up the drive way hand in hand, I grabbed down the key from the eaves and started to unlock the door,—I wasn't sure whether I should still treat it as home—Edward noticed the questioning in my face and took my hand from the key and continued to unlock the door.

"This is still your home Bella and I not sure but I think"—he tapped his temple knowingly; meaning that he already knew what he was about to say was true—"Charlie would be offended if you stopped thinking of it that way." At that we both stepped into the house and I called out to Charlie, Renée and Phil, who all turned out to be in the lounge.

"Good afternoon, newly weds," Phil welcomed us warmly and jokingly in hopes of lightening the mood; you could cut the tension with a knife in this room if you tried.

Edward and I giggled, Charlie smiled awkwardly and Renée grimaced. "Hey guys, we thought we'd pop by and say bye to Mom and Phil before we all leave."

"You're leaving?" Charlie exclaimed in shock; I thought that much was obvious straight after a wedding but clearly not to him.

"Yeah dad, honeymoon—we'll only be gone a week, then we'll be back for a bit before leaving for college."

"Which reminds me sir, my family are leaving to set up in the house before Bella and I are needed to leave for school so I wondering whether it would be possible for me to stay here a couple nights?" As soon as Edward asked I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes at what we were asking—he must have been worried that that now Edward and I were married we would get up to more physical things other than sleeping at night. Despite this he agreed easily; for which I was thankful.

"So Bells, Edward where are you two love birds honeymooning?" Phil was once again the one to try and lighten things up. I couldn't understand why my mom hadn't said anything yet—she didn't even greet us as we came in. I was prepared for her to be distant about the wedding yesterday when it had all taken place, but I wasn't ready for her to completely block me out the day after the deed was done. I decided I wanted to get to the bottom of this before she leaves—I was not going to say goodbye for the last time on bad terms.

Edward could see that I was concentrating on something that wasn't Phil's question so his arm tightened responsively around my waist and flew into explaining that the honeymoon was a gift from Carlisle and Esme so we didn't know where it was going to be. While he explained and got chatting with the guys—my mom still not making or listening to any of the conversation—I decided that I was going to speak to my mom and there was no time like the present.

I pulled away from Edward and went over to where Renée was sat, "Can I speak to you for a minute please mom?" I asked with a ring of authority in my voice; which I assumed came with the annoyance I now felt towards my mom's coldness. She got up responsively and walked out into the kitchen, to which I followed while Edward try to make a distraction in the living room.

Renée stood with her back to me looking blankly out of the window—she wasn't going to make this easy for me so I dived in at the deep end to save us both from edging around the matter painfully.

"Mom what's wrong? You seemed fine yesterday and now you can barely look at me. I know that what I have done is a big step that you don't really agree with but it's what both Edward and I want."

"Bella, yesterday I didn't want to make myself look bad in front of everyone for your sake. It's no secret that I don't like the fact that you've jumped straight into the mistake that me and your father made, and I'm not going to act like I do because that would be wrong. I don't want you to end up like I did—trapped in a small town, young and tied down with a baby—I want you to make the best of your life and this is not how you should be going about doing it!" She was getting more and more frustrated the more detail she went into.

"I'm not making the same mistake that you made—yes, granted I will make my own but this isn't one of them. From the moment I saw Edward I knew that I wanted to be with him and only him; and maybe if he didn't leave I wouldn't have made those vows yesterday; but I did make those vows because he did leave but he came back and I never want to feel the way that I felt without him again—mom it was unbearable and I don't think I'd be able to live through it again—so I know that this isn't a mistake, we are meant to be together and we will be right up until the very end. I want you to understand that. I also want you to know that I'm not going to end up trapped in some small town with a baby. I know this firstly because I'm going to go to college and make something of my life, also because I don't want to live in a small town forever and lastly Edward and I don't want—can't have children. This is the path that my life is supposed to take and I'd really appreciate it if you supported me in it."

"Bells you know I want to support you, I really do but I can't sit back and watch you repeat my life, you deserve better"

"Mom, you're not going to be 'sitting back' and watching me repeat your life, I'm going to be living my own with Edward. I don't know what I have done to deserve Edward but I have got him and he one of the good guys and I'm not letting him go anywhere. Since we found each other we have gone from two lonely souls to one overly happy soul. We don't exist unless we are together."

"Bella I'm not going to argue with you any more about this, but I can't give you my two my full heart yet either. I will be there for you both and I will be there supportively of your decision but you have to give me time to adjust to the idea. I love you Bella and I can see that Edward is a really great guy and I am growing to love him too, but I still need time; I am still me so I will be reluctant but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy—even if this is what makes you happy."

I walked over to her and gave her I really big, loving hug—little did she know that this would be the last time we'd be together and that she wouldn't get the chance to 'be there' for Edward and I—tears were welling up in my eyes. "Thanks mom, that's all I'm asking for."

We walked back into the lounge and joined the guys who were chatting about some kind of sport. I sat on Edward's lap and we all spent the next hour reminiscing and joking around. When it came to goodbyes I was really struggling not to break down there and then. Edward was very cautious of me and didn't let go of me—thinking that if he did I might fall apart. After I had said my last goodbyes to Phil and Renée I turned and buried my tear stricken face into Edward's chest. I could feel Charlie watching me sceptically but I couldn't hold it in any longer—I hugged him told him I'd see him in about a week and all but ran for Edward's car.

Edward was in the car beside me about five minutes later after—presumably—reassuring Charlie that I was okay and I was just a little emotional about saying bye to Renée for what will be a while because of the long distance and the nightmare that is college. I take it that he bought what Edward had told him for we were driving back to the Cullen house—our house—without questioning from him. Edward had taken in my state and had pulled me across onto his lap as he drove—usually I would have cared that he wasn't paying attention to the road but today it didn't hold my focus.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I am merely a guest playing with Stephenie's toys

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I am merely a guest playing with Stephenie's toys!! Mwahaha!!**

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated…well any ways this isn't the action, its leading up to it…hope you like it. Please R&R…truly I do appreciate it!!**

Chapter 9

I couldn't believe I had just said goodbye to my mum for the last time; I thought after the distance that has been placed between us over the past two years saying goodbye would be easier—I was wrong it made it harder. Now I hate the fact that I am crying all over Edward when its something that I want to do—he would only find away of using this to try and persuade me that I actually want to stay human. I had to go through with this because without him I am merely a shadow and growing old with him staying forever seventeen would only make me hate myself more. This is what I want—I want to become a Cullen in everyway possible—so why does it sound like I'm trying to convince myself?

We arrived back home—as always in an impossibly short period of time—and Edward carried me up to our bed. I still hadn't said anything, and he wasn't about to either—he saw this as my grieving time and he wouldn't take me away from that. Although I felt I needed to grieve for my mom, I had made Edward a promise; I had promised to make up for my sombre mood and now I had to find a way of making good on that promise. I lifted my mood slightly by kissing every inch of Edward that I could reach from where I was sat.

"Bells, you don't have to do this now, you've just left half of your life behind; you have a right to be sad." He wasn't rejecting my actions; merely making sure it was what I wanted to do.

"Edward, shut up." He looked shocked by my cold command so I moved from my 'lady like' position on the bed to place myself on top of him, in the most suggestive manor I could come up with. From then I teasingly started to unbutton his shirt and caress my hands down his perfect body. I could really get used to this—his perfect body moving completely in time to my own. He soon got the hint of what I was doing and he responsively took my top off and through it to the floor to join his.

I slowly started to move from our position so that he would follow me as I walked backwards towards the door whilst kissing every bare part of his body. My hands had reached his buckle so I undone it and ripped it out of the loops. His breathing was getting as heavy and irrational as mine. At the same time we took each other's bottoms off; my hands were making there way back up his chest when he picked me up and pushed my back to the wall—he clearly was as eager for another round as I was.

"Bella, this is getting to be a very dangerous habit of yours," Edward breathed down my neck "seducing vampires isn't the best way to spend your day my love."

"Did you have something better in mind?" I pulled my head back to fake concern, only to pull him even closer in retort. "This is one of the best ideas I've had all day, though if it's not to your liking we could always try out my new car..?" I didn't wait for an answer I just pulled his lips back to mine to let him feel all of the urgency that they held.

I didn't get an answer and it wasn't long before we were getting completely 'carried away' as Edward would have put it. We ended up spending the rest of the day like this—hot and cold, I mean, I would have liked to continue with 'hot' all day but I had to take it easy for Edward's sake.

It was about six o'clock by the time Edward and I made it down stairs—and even then we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. My stomach had decided to speak up and Edward being Edward decided it was time I ate some food so I pulled on one of his baggy t-shirts, while he put on some boxers—there wasn't anyone else in the house so it didn't matter that we both were wandering around half naked. I stuck some waffles in the toaster and perched myself on top of the counter. I saw Edward eye me intimately and I couldn't help but blush—his favourite reaction. He brushed the back of his hand along my face before entwining his fingers in my hair and pulling me towards him. I lost all coherent thoughts, it was as if everything ceased to exist—I didn't even hear the waffles pop up.

Like the rest of the day, we soon got passionate; I was still sat on the counter with my legs wrapped around Edward, his hands were on my lower back trying to pull me even closer than I already was while pushing the t-shirt higher. My arms tightened around his neck and I wanted him as much as I had the very first time—less than twenty-four hours ago.

I didn't realise how long we were there, or how very explicit we had got until I heard a high pitched scream coming from the kitchen door.

"Ew, ew, ew, I'm like scared for life!" Alice continued to scream as she made her way to the living room. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. "Why couldn't you two just save it for the bedroom? Did you want an audience?"

Edward pulled my t-shirt back down and whispered into my ear. "I'm so sorry Bella; I was completely caught up in our moment that I didn't hear anyone approaching. I was trying so hard to concentrate on not hurting you and that on top of…you know…I was too distracted to be listening for anyone's thoughts. Though you would have thought Alice would have saw it coming"

"It's okay, time to go and face them I suppose" I hopped down from the counter grudgingly and Edward pulled me into the room where the family were waiting. Of course Emmet was wolf whistling and egging Edward on; Alice had her head in her hands—probably trying to get rid of the images she had just walked in on. The others were just sat around the room, waiting.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Hello you two," he clearly didn't know what to say; thankfully Edward saved him from the awkward moment we were all falling into.

"Alice, I'd like to apologise for what you walked in on. We only came down to get Bella some food, and well I suppose we got caught up in the moment."

"Well you could have at least waited till you got back upstairs" Alice retorted coldly, still horrified.

"Anyway, I hope you are both packed and ready to go, your flights leave in five hours. I'm sorry we're a little early, we didn't realise we would be intruding anything." Carlisle was still having a hard time trying to keep this moment rational.

I was still extremely embarrassed so I dismissed myself from the family and headed up to mine and Edward's room to find some clothes. I walked into our room to be met by a half upbeat, half horrified Alice—how the hell? I didn't even feel her pass me on the stairs!

"So you and Edward…" she still hadn't gotten past the images; that much was clear despite her attempt to play the best-friend-spill-all role. "Well anyway, I know you haven't packed because I've packed for you and if you come with me now, I shall show you your outfit for the plane" I didn't argue as I knew that there wasn't a hope in hell that I was going to win; so I casually followed Alice into her closet.

Alice had bought me a lovely white and blue, juicy couture dress worn with three quarter length, hip hugging jeans. She also put me into a comfy pair of white flip flops—the second place holder in the line up of dangerous items of clothing. As per usual Alice made my hair look stunning rather than the flat dull hair that it is—today she put it into a low side ponytail and loosely curled he ends. It's a miracle how fast she can make me look like someone that can be associated with the Cullens—well closer than my 'average-Jane' looks anyway.

We were just walking out of her room when she picked me up and started to run down the stairs—vampire speed. I hadn't noticed that she had actually done this until I landed flat on my ass and rolled down the remaining stairs. While I fell Alice was stood frozen with her eyes focused somewhere farther than the rest of us can even imagine.

**AN: Just to let you know I am not someone who is obsessed with writing sex I just thought it would be funny for Bella and Edward to get caught in the act!! Please R&R because I'm not going to update until I get at least five reviews…I shall bore you with stupid AN!! If you review I shall also give you a glimpse of the next chapter!!**

**Love y'all!!**

**Tash**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am merely playing with the greatness brought to life by the awesome Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am merely playing with the greatness brought to life by the awesome Stephenie Meyer!! **

**AN: I'm sorry you guys, it's not a very good chapter, simply a filler. So here's the thing…I'm not getting reviews but I know that you people are reading it because the story is being put on alerts and favourite. I know I said that I wasn't going to post unless I got at least five reviews on the previous chapter but I'm addicted to writing and more than five people added me to alerts so here it is. But you have my word that unless I get those five reviews on this chapter I will resist the urge to post new chapters for at least a week!! P.s. sorry for the long AN. **

Chapter 10

Before I knew it I was in Edward's arms and we were joining the others in the front room. Alice walked in—human speed, if not slower—with a horrified and scared look on her face.

"Alice, I'm not going to let that happen" Edward snarled as if he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"You weren't there Edward and when you did arrive you were too late. Why don't you just change her now; she'll be safe and it makes sense. After all she gave you what you wanted."

"Hey you guys I am here; are either of you going to explain what's going on?" I interrupted at the thought of them discussing something that was clearly going to happen to me.

"Yes you two, it would be nice for you to enlighten us on what is going to happen to Bella, in hopes that we can prevent it." Carlisle stood up to take control of the situation—every ounce of is voice rang with authority.

Edward and Alice both gave each other a long stare when finally Edward gave a small nod.

"We're not exactly sure what's going to happen; all Alice saw was three guys—we don't know whether they are vampires or not—take Bella and when I got there it was too late—our too late as well—they had done what they wanted and Bella was dead" his voice cracked at the very last word. As he said this entire he subconsciously held me tighter and when he uttered the last words in no more than a whisper he bowed his head to kiss me and whispered so low that only I could here, "I won't let it happen to you Bella, I promise."

"When?" I had just been informed of my attack and death and all I could ask was 'when'. I wasn't even scared just hurt at the thought of loosing Edward—again.

"In the airport," but it wasn't Edward who answered, it was Alice who looked as if she would be crying "but it's not going to happen because I'm not letting you on that plane, whether I have to fight with Edward or not—you are not getting on that plane and we are changing you as soon as possible." She was so adamant and in that she swiftly turned and left the room with Jasper at her side.

I climbed down from Edward's arms and went to sit on the couch; none of this had caught up with me yet. So I was either going to die, or I was going to have to fight Edward to be turned into a vampire now…to be honest I didn't want either—yeah I wanted to become a vampire but I had agreed with Edward that I wouldn't push him. Esme came to join m on the sofa, putting her arm around my shoulders thinking that she was comforting me from the pain that she thought was the realisation of my imminent death.

"It's all going to be okay Bella; you know that we wouldn't let anything happen to you. Carlisle and I will just change the plane tickets so that you and Edward can have your honeymoon after you are one of us. You see, it all works out; all we have to do is convince Edward that now I the right time, and you can easily do that—after all you are the only one who has a hold on him." Esme whispered comfortingly, though I felt it more to be a pep talk than one of comfort. Edward and Carlisle were at the south, glass wall talking so low and so fast that I could not hear. Edward didn't seem too pleased with the discussion so I was right to assume that Carlisle was trying to convince him that the time had come to change me. I didn't want to read too much into their conversation so I turned and let my eyes search aimlessly around the room. I don't know what happened to Rosalie and Emmett but they were no longer on the floor under the window, where they had been seated before hand.

"Thanks, Esme. I think I'm going to go lie down for a while, when Edwards finished will you let him know where I am please." I didn't want to sit in the family room any more, I just wanted to go up to mine and Edward's room and be out of the way of curious eyes. So I left without waiting for a reply and headed back up the stairs.

I walked in to our room, and once again found Alice sat on my bed—the only difference being that this wasn't the hyper, up-beat Alice we all knew; this was a sombre, grieving Alice. I immediately went to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She responded to my act of comfort and cuddled back into me.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I wanted all of this to be perfect for you; I wanted you to have the perfect wedding and honeymoon, and its all been ruined because of some sleazy guys who can't keep their hands to themselves. Right now—and I know it's a terrible thing to say—I am finding it extremely hard to resist the urge to go to the airport in your place and rip those men to shreds." I had never seen Alice so angry before and if she hadn't been hugging me I would have been terrified. I couldn't even find the words to comfort her. Her being here showed that even Jasper couldn't help her out of this torment—so what was I supposed to do?

"Alice, you really shouldn't let all of this get to you, it's all going to work out, and hey that's the story of my life isn't it? There's no Bella without danger within a ten mile radius. Maybe this is just something that has to happen to have me prepared for my next life. I'm not scared by this and you shouldn't be either. I know that I'm meant to join the your family and I will when the time is right—despite how much I want it, I want it to be the right time for everyone, for Edward. I made him a promise on our wedding day and I'm going to keep it. Alice please don't take all of this upon yourself…I love you and I will be your sister when the time comes." Where the hell did all of that come from? Two seconds ago I had no confidence and all of a sudden I'm comforting Alice by telling her what's meant to happen will happen.

Alice perked up a little more after my speech and I take it the rest of the family heard because they were all in the doorway of the bedroom and Edward was at my side.

The family stared at me in awe and Edward kissed me lightly on the lips before whispering in my ear "Come on my love, it's time."

**Thank-you for reading and I'm sorry its only a short chapter but if I get those five review the next chapter will go up later on today!!**

**Love y'all**

**xox**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yes I own it all…in my dreams

**Disclaimer: Yes I own it all…in my dreams!! Someday…Starts daydreaming**

**AN: Well I couldn't not update!! I love writing this story but I really do need reviews to keep that motivation going, so…pretty please--On her knees begging--review when you finish reading, don't just add to alerts or whatever I want to know why you added it to alerts, or if you didn't like it tell me why you didn't so that I can improve! Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 11

So now that we were at the airport, Edward refused to leave my side. Of course Edward had seen Alice's vision as clearly as she had, so when the three guys walked past us he stiffened completely and all I could put this down to was him resisting the urge of ripping them to pieces—after all this isn't the first time that a group of guys had plans of doing things with me with or without my consent.

I was sure that my speech back at the house would have some affect on everyone; like them considering to change the time of the flights or something—but I didn't realise Edward would be so up for sticking to the same flights as before. Oh well, I knew I had him there—despite the fear that was slowly escalating. I noticed the glares of the three men on me as they walked slowly past (I was sure if they had been walking any slower they'd be walking backwards)—to this I stiffened, bringing Edward out of his trance and tightening his arm around my waist and kissing my forehead to she the men that I belonged to him.

I decided to put the entire situation out of my head and concentrate on myself and my husband whilst imagining the next week together in-

My thought pattern was cut short when I realised that we still had no idea of where we were going. Edward had the tickets so maybe he would know.

"Edward, where are going?"

"I have no idea; it's very strange really, you see there's no destination printed on the tickets, and that only occurs on private flights" Two things must have clicked in his mind then because he looked at me warily as if I might explode at what was going on "Bella I swear I didn't know they were going to do this."

I still didn't clue in on what he was saying. "Didn't know that they were going to do what? And may I ask, how didn't you know—you can read everyone's thoughts? How could you have missed whatever you've missed?"

"Bella remember we are boarding the plane; we are in public so don't make a fool of yourself or make me reveal our secret. Esme and Carlisle have been singing in they're heads all week so I haven't been able to look into they're thoughts at all—so after about three days of this I just tuned them out; stopped listening." I cut him short I was getting impatient because he was avoiding the really subject.

"Edward just spit it out, what have they done?" Impatience rang in every word of my sentence.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme have got our private jet o come here and take us to the Island that they bought a couple of months ago" He spoke this sentence so fast that I wasn't even sure that he had said it. I could feel my skin heating up—they all knew how I didn't like to be made a fuss of; and this whole private jet and own island completely blows that.

I knew that I would end up making a complete ass of myself so I decided not to say anything. Edward just continued to watch me—the whole flight and getting into the car that was waiting—of course it was a flash expensive car. This time it was a BMW Z9 convertible, and on both seats were envelopes addressed to each of us. Edward opened his first and chuckled as he read it, so I decided that it wouldn't be too bad for me to open mine. It read:

**Bella,**

**This is your honeymoon so don't flip out that we spent money; it was the least we could do, after all you are part of the family now so what's ours is yours.**

**We're guessing that you are wondering where you are—well this is a small island that is called 'Costa davamp' Ironic don't you think? Anyway that's beside the point. The point is that this island is yours and Edward's—your own little paradise where you are both free to be yourselves without interruptions or worry of time. As with the jet being at your beck and call (details are at the house).**

**Alice being Alice has also topped up your closet so don't flip at that either!**

**We shall see you both in a week and then a couple days after it's finally time for your change—if that's still what you want.**

**All our love,**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**xxx**

"Okay, so I'm guessing yours says something a bit like mine only more chilled out and has a line that should go a bit like 'Edward, we've told Bella to play nicely about this but Bella being Bella may not stick to the guidelines therefore we wish you good luck', any thing like that?" I couldn't believe hat one family could be so annoying; and that family being the one that I wish to spend the rest of eternity with. Edward turned to give me his best angelic look but it faltered as he cracked up laughing.

"Bella, you really think that they could get past me with this? Yeah I'll admit I didn't have a clue that this was how they were going to give it too us, but I knew all along that they had bought us this island."

"You what? You knew and you didn't tell me?! Why didn't you tell me?" I had suppressed my anger earlier but this was just the last strike; it's like the whole of my family ganging up on me.

"You never asked." 'I never asked' what was I supposed to come out with, 'So I was thinking about our wedding gift from your parents, do u think by any chance that they might have bought us an island?' What the hell, how was I supposed to come out with that? I didn't come up with a response; Edward continues to laugh at me as he drove the car—always too fast—in the direction of our cabin (or so I guessed). This holiday was either going to be a complete disaster or one of the best times Edward and I would experience together—in my human form anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still not mine

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. To be honest if this were mine I'd be publishing these wonderful people not just playing with them! :'( **

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter. I wasn't quite sure where to go with the story but by the time I got to the end of this chapter I found its destined path! So hopefully there will be another chapter up tonight! Anywho on with the story…**

Chapter 12

The next few days past in a blur—me and Edward with a house and beach to ourselves; you can only imagine the fun we had (within limitations—for my own safety—that would falter every now and again). It wasn't until two days before we had to leave that it finally hit me. I was here on a secluded island with the love of my life—and that bit more—and I didn't want to be anywhere else. Edward seemed content with the hunting range here, so maybe after I'm changed we could come back and stay here for a while. Looked like I'd have to wait and see.

We spent that day the same way that we had spent the rest; out in the sun—Edward sparkling—walking around the beach area's, reading together and just being ourselves. There would be long periods of time where we didn't need to utter a word to one another; we would simply stare into each others eyes finding nothing but love, passion and contentment. At that moment I thought it could never end, but me being a stupid human had to blink and within that millisecond he was gone. I laughed at first thinking it was some stupid joke he was playing or that he had gone inside to get food for me; then I walked inside and there was no trace of him. I was starting to panic but then I remembered that there is nobody else here except for myself and Edward so I settled down on the couch to wait for him.

Inevitably I fell asleep.

Three days past by extremely slowly, without Edward's return I lost all will of time. I didn't do anything but sit in that position for the three days only moving to fetch a glass of water. I couldn't eat because that meant wanting to continue life without Edward around. I knew I was being quite dramatic about this but I had no idea where he was and whether or not he was coming back to me this time. We were supposed to take the jet home yesterday but I didn't feel like leaving just in case he was still here. I had hundreds of missed calls on my cell from Charlie, Esme and Alice. I couldn't face any of them though I knew they would all be worrying. One thing that I couldn't understand was that Alice should have seen all of this; what if she has seen it all and she is calling to tell me what to do? With that in mind I dialled her number.

It listened to the dial tone and she picked up on the second ring.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you okay? Hold on of course you're not okay, you don't know what's going on." Alice was in such a rant of panic that she was talking to herself more than me.

"Alice, where's Edward? I just blinked and he was gone, I haven't seen him for three days. Did he catch the flight home yesterday? What's going on?" I broke into sobs as I admitted my pain through my curiosity.

"Edward's in the forest on the island, but don't go after him. He's upset with himself; he will come back just give him another day or two. I've called Charlie and told him that you two are having too much fun so you've booked to spend another week out there. You've got the details for the jet so just make sure you get back here Tuesday. Edward will reluctantly tell you everything. Just be fragile with him. He's in very unfamiliar territory at the moment and it scares him."

"Alice, can you tell me whether it was me that caused him to run?" I wanted to know if I was still the one causing him all of this pain. I needed to know; I made a pack with myself that I wouldn't hurt him anymore and that means as soon as we're home I am becoming one of them!

"He'll explain it to you. I have to go but Esme wants a quick word with you—she's been very worried to say the least."

"Okay, bye Alice"

"Hello" Esme's soft voice rang down the line and you could clearly hear the panic it held "Bella, my darling are you okay?"

"Hi Esme, I'm doing better now that I have spoken to you guys and that I now have hope that Edward will come back soon."

"You always knew that he would come back to you; you saw what it did to him last time—he wouldn't be able to put himself or you through that again. You know that he has never been able to consciously hurt you and that doesn't change just because you're married, if anything it intensifies it—you know how Edward is."

"Yeah I understand, I just want him home—back with me, you know—I want to be able to comfort him in this. I don't want him to have to suffer alone. If it was my fault then I need to be able to put this right for him. I need him to come back…" I couldn't explain anymore; something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

"Esme, I've got to go"


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight and all of its greatness, after all my name is Steph-Tash…who am I kidding I don't own any of this

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight and all of its greatness, after all my name is Steph-Tash…who am I kidding I don't own any of this! ******

**AN: Okay well I got a huge surge of inspiration today and we have two chapters, maybe even three if I work very fast tonight and put another up…well I hope you like it…**

Chapter 13

I hung up the phone and turned to face the ravenous vampire that was hanging in the doorway. This was Edward but not my Edward. Over the past three days something had changed in him, and I had a funny feeling that I had something to do with influencing that change the day I blinked. Despite the fact that he looked truly dangerous all I wanted to do was to hold him in my arms and to comfort him. I took a cautious step forward, keeping eye contact with him as not to scare him or do anything that would either make him run or pounce.

"Edward, I've been worried. Are you okay?" I decided not to jump straight into finding out what was really going on. I didn't get a reply just a slight snarl—he had never snarled at me before; not even playfully. I didn't take another step forward, I just stared at him. "Where have you been?" This time I got an answer, though he said it extremely fast if I hadn't been listening I would have missed it.

"Out, the woods, away; time…think" I couldn't make much sense of what he was saying though I was starting to regain the worry that he had once again realised that I wasn't in fact good enough. I took another step forward.

"Did you think about anything in particular? Anything you've been worrying about?" I was going to stay light-hearted to make sure we were both safe—not that I cared much for myself; without Edward I didn't exist.

"You…food…you…mistake…home…Carlisle" For the first time I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were beyond black and that they widened as I leaned forward—though not like they ever did before. This time it was pure hunger; no desire, no lust, no love, no care, just hunger. I didn't ask what he was thinking about any of the subjects that he had mentioned; by the look in his eyes I could tell what answer I would get. "I love Carlisle and Esme and all my family back home. I've risked so much, not just for me but all of them. I've been so stupid, yet I can't find a way out of this idiocy. If I asked them, they'd tell me to follow my heart. For Christ sake I don't have a heart I am a vampire—my heart died over one hundred years ago. Alice would just tell me to get it over and done with and stop being so melodramatic, but what if it isn't the right thing to do?"

I was stunned at what he was saying—my Edward would never tell me this, he'd bottle it all up and use the emotions to compose a new melody or something—that is if he ever got as far to admitting these feelings. At that moment my phone started ringing in my hand, I was about to press busy, when Edward came flying across the room and through it across the room. He must have hit answer and speaker in that movement as I could hear Alice's pained cries down the line.

"Bella, try getting away! He's not going to be able to keep his temper…he's been playing the worst over in his mind…he'll lash out…get out" Her cries were cut short as the phone was crushed in a single handed motion of Edward's. My mind was still processing what Alice had said—he was going to hurt, if not kill, me. This definitely was not my Edward, and still I could not run from him.

He didn't run to my side again; he crouched and stared at me. I chose now to start my reasoning and try to reach out and find my Edward—he had to be there somewhere.

"Edward, think what this would do to Carlisle. What about Esme? She has so much confidence in you—she's proud to call you her son—what would she say to your moment of weakness. She'd be ashamed of you. You'd be ashamed of yourself. This isn't you Edward. Think about it. Then if it's still what you want then go ahead—kill me. Kill me for I am nothing without Edward Cullen, and if he doesn't want me then I don't want to live." I could see the reckoning sinking in but he wasn't convinced yet—I had to go deeper. "Remember last year—my birthday, the paper cut—you remember Jasper loosing control and you protecting me? If you do this you are the cause of your pain that will be worse to what followed those seven months that followed. I won't experience it; I'll be gone. You will have forever to find a reason to satisfy yourself in justifying killing me. Think about what place it will put you and your family in when you go home without me and Charlie reports me missing—you would be prime suspect; how will your family deal with that?" It was still sinking in, but I was lost at what to say to convince him and I was loosing confidence. It was truly breaking my heart to see him as somebody else.

I gave up on the idea of trying to convince him what was right and wrong so I simply went back to showing him my love for him and begging him to come back to me. "Edward, please, this isn't you. You couldn't hurt anyone if you tried. It's me, your Bella—I understand if you don't want be to change and if you don't want me anymore—just don't change yourself; don't take my Edward from the world." Tears were streaking my red cheeks now—eyes puffy from the despair that was coursing through me. "Come home; let's go find Carlisle and Esme. It will all be fine if you just come home."

"I have no home—I am a vampire; I have no part in this world—I should be dead." His voice was so cold and distant that felt a new rush of fresh tears run down my face.

"You're thirsty so either go find something in the forest or take me now" I had given up, if that's what he thinks then there isn't a chance of me helping him—although this ultimatum may open his eyes.

I saw his eyes go wide at the chance I had given him. He stepped towards me and I braced myself for his bite. I crushed my eyes together as tight as a could, hoping that it would be really quick—despite my knowledge and past experience that was as clear as day in my mind. Nothing came. I opened one of my eyes warily to look for him. He was stood behind me; I could now feel his breathe across my shoulder. He started to play with a lock of my hair. This action really confused me as to what his decision was—did he choose to love me or kill me. I closed me eyes again only not so tightly. I just imagined that he was calming me instead of being stuck in indecision.

He backed away and headed towards the front door at a very slow pace—slower than us humans—and as he did I felt a tide of relief wash though every part of my body. It had worked I had talked him around—or so I thought.

I heard a loud crashing sound and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and a burning sensation was emanating in my left arm. That was the last thing I felt before I fell into a black hole.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: It's all mine, It's all mine

**Disclaimer: **_**It's all mine, It's all mine. It's all mine**_**. Surely if I believe it enough it will be true?!**

**AN: Okay here it is, the third chapter in one day…lets go!**

Chapter 14

To my dismay I woke from my painless, nothingness. This alertness brought nothing but a writhing, fiery agony that coursed through every vain and artery in my body. I heard scuffles around me and when I brought myself to open my eyes I saw that I was no longer in the little, cosy cabin, but in the new rooms of the Cullen residence in Alaska. I searched the room for Edward hoping that he would be there to comfort me—I found no sign of him. Carlisle was at my side and Alice was perched on the bottom of the bed.

"Bella, you're awake. We thought we'd lost you there. How are you feeling?" For the first time since I had known Carlisle I saw pain and fear in his eyes. I tried to reply but my words were all slurred. All I could make out of my own words were 'pain, hot, Edard'. I knew that they understood what I was trying to say by the glance hey both shot at each other.

It was Alice who spoke up. "Bella, Edward's missing. After what happened back at the cabin he looked into your eyes and ran. None of us have been able to locate him, he's gone. But you need to rest right now; just a few more hours and you'll be fine"

"Can't…Edward…love…happened?" I was annoying myself more by not being able to tell them what I wanted…curse anytime I would have appreciated my transformation but right now it was really starting to piss me off. I was glad that Alice could see my distress and interpret my words.

"Yes you have to rest; you won't be able to help us find Edward until you're fully transformed anyway. We all know how much you and Edward love each other—that much is obvious—I don't know what over came him in those three days but what ever it was, I'm sure as hell gonna find out and he's gonna face up to what he has done-"

"Alice getting angry and worked up isn't going to solve anything. We just need to focus on making sure Bella's okay then we can all search some more for Edward. He's had over one hundred years of this life, he is quite capable of looking after himself however Bella is not. I'm sure that whatever happened is going to be sorted out and everything will be fine." The tone in Carlisle's voice made it seem more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Alice and myself.

"What…pened…please…me?" I could feel the very last tears that I would ever cry fall down my cheeks for the last time.

Alice looked out of window; avoiding my aggrieved eyes. Carlisle came and sat beside me and took my hand in his. The burning was starting to fade from my right side now.

"Bella, you have to understand that that wasn't Edward that day in the cabin. Something in his mind changed as soon as you blinked three days previous, and that sent him into the woods fearing his control. We all know the limits that you two had been pushing" –Carlisle hung his head as if to hide his blushing (if he could)—"and I think he saw something in your eyes that he hadn't seen before—or if he had seen it then he had been avoiding it and that day it was much stronger; I don't know—and that made him start doubting himself so when you blinked he ran. He couldn't leave you on the island alone so he stayed in the woods. He stopped feeding and seeing as he hadn't eaten for three days prior to that, when he finally decided to come back his thoughts were also muddled with thirst and the call of your blood. You had him convinced, he was going into the woods to feed but we all arrived after Alice's vision and he ran straight into me. He was then back in the cabin and was leaning over your body. At first I though he was protecting you from us, but then I looked properly and I saw that he…well…so myself, Emmett and Jasper pulled him off while Esme, Alice and Rosalie tried to get to you. We finally pried him off but we feared the worse…you had lost so much blood…none of us thought that you would make it. Anyway Edward ran off; I picked you up and rushed for the jet. Myself, Esme and Alice brought you back here whilst Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie went searching for Edward. We're in contact with the others but there has been no trace of him, and well here we are." Carlisle wasn't looking at me anymore; he was staring at the floor and still holding my hand.

"Sorry" That was all I could manage. I didn't want to face anymore so I turned on my side and decided to try and fall into by final slumber.

I woke to the shine of a crescent moon shining through the window. The light shone directly onto my crescent scar on my right arm. Well I got my wish…it was Edward's venom that changed me. I thought that I should feel bad for how it happened; I should fear him or at least despise him for what he has done. I couldn't feel any of these feelings, I couldn't even feel the thirst as much as I had expected; my only craving was to find Edward and hold him in my arms and assure him that everything was alright.

I heard a loud tap at the door—I assumed it was my sensitive hearing making everything else much louder—so I told whoever it was that it was okay for them to come in. It was Alice; who else would it be?

"Hey Bella, how are you? Stupid question to ask I know." She seemed very wary as if she was scared that she would frighten me.

"Alice, I just want him back, I don't even care about what happened; I would have died for him, if it made him happy. Can you not see anything about where he is?" I was pleading now—I needed to know that he was okay otherwise there was no point to my survival let alone my immortality.

"I can't see anything—it's like he's completely closing everything out, either that or…" she didn't finish her sentence and she didn't need to—I knew what it would be and I had to immediately banish that thought from my mind. He has to be alive! There was no question to it. I would know if he was dead.

It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme came to join Alice and me. As soon as they established that I was okay we started to think of all the places that Edward could be. I hated every minute of it. It was truly like searching for a needle in a haystack!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Well I don't know…does the sun come out at night? No the answer to both these questions is a big fat NO! It's all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**AN: Okay so I don't really like this chapter but hey, it's not what I think, it's what you think so pretty, pretty please read and review! **

Chapter 15

Carlisle decided that it would be best for me to go hunting before we started looking for Edward; just in case I ran into any humans and I ended up attacking them and killing them. This thought reminded me of the newborn vampire that wanted to kill me after the battle earlier this year in the opening. I wasn't bothered; to be honest my mind was nowhere near thirst—despite me being a newborn—it was only on Edward and finding out where he was. I really hoped that he wasn't too hurt by the past six days; and that he would come home and back to me. I needed him like humans needed oxygen—I just wish he knew that right now.

We didn't go very far, just to the local range—the smell of blood was worse than it was to me as a human. I had my very first taste of blood—it wasn't as bad as the smell but I put that down to the lack of taste buds—and my very first deer. Hunting wasn't as easy as I had predicted. Like Edward had once said—I had to give over to all my senses and that left no room for worrying—that was the difficult bit—not even Edward should have been in my head. Esme saw that I was struggling so she came over to help me.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. We are going to find Edward; he'll come home and it will all go back to how it was supposed to be. Now come on you need to feed. Just let go." And with that she was gone.

I listened to what she said, tried the best I could and after a couple of hours I managed to let myself go enough to feed at least twice. I was part way through my forth deer when I felt someone creep up on me. I turned defensively to meet a little pixie leant against a tree.

"Are you finished?" She wasn't as upbeat as she usually was and this started to worry me—what if she'd seen something?

"That depends…yeah I'm done. What is it?"

"Well, I had a vision…not one a few…but that's not the point. I may know where to find Edward. I can't find Carlisle and Esme so I've just left them a message. Now I've found you it's time to go. I'll admit to you, I'm scared and I don't get scared often. We both love Edward and now it's time to put that love to work."

"Alice, I'm scared to…I'm ready. Where are we going and how are we getting there?" I felt hope wash over me and I was sure that this was my own feeling for Jasper was nowhere near here.

"I'm not sure where he is exactly; I have a few ideas to where he may be but other than that it's just another whim. Bella we need to find him; he needs to come home; we can't all go through this again. What the hell is going through his mind?!" she was starting to get irritated now and I could really see how scared and upset she was. To think that this was my entire fault was just too much; I had to put it right. I had been a vampire for less than twelve hours and already I had hurt so many people—not that I associate pain with vampires its just that I was causing pain without meaning to which is what made me feel like a monster.

"Lets go then" I replied trying to keep my voice even as my thoughts continued to go to the worst case scenario.

I followed Alice—we were running somewhere though I had no idea where; everything was just a blur—without blinking or looking back. My life was where ever Edward was and I needed to find them both and this was the way to get them back.

We were running through some forest when I started to feel odd so I stopped following Alice and turned for a new direction. This turning led us to a run down, desolate factory in the middle of nowhere. I was confused to why we were here but decided better than asking Alice—after all I was the one who changed direction for no reason.

I took one more step forward and it was then that I was struck by a new feeling—one that I had never experienced before as a human or in my past hours as a vampire. I couldn't describe it other than some kind of pull. I started to feel safe—the kind of safe that I felt when I was in Edward's arms—and the pull became stronger. I decided to follow the pull and with each step I took in that direction, the more warmth and safety swept through me. I concluded that mine and Edward's love for one another was one that was out of this world—it was so strong that we could feel each others presence and be pulled to each other even when we didn't know where we were.

"Bella what are you doing? We're loosing time…we need to go and find Edward. You can't go in there, it looks as if it's about to fall down. You'll end up hurting yourself as always and now isn't the time for that."

"Alice I can feel him. I think he's in there." I pointed towards the waning building as I continued to walk away from her and into the pull.

She soon caught up after deciding to take a risk and trust me after all we didn't have much else to go on. I walked at human pace as I was still not accustomed to my new speed or any of my talents. We reached the third floor when it felt like my heart was restarting. I still didn't have a clue what was going on—none of the Cullens had ever told me of anything like this. There were so many rooms in front of me and usually I wouldn't have known where to start but something was telling me to open the forth door on the right; so I did.

My heart shattered the second I saw him curled up in a ball in the darkest shadow of the darkest room. What had I done? I truly was a monster.

I slowly approached him not wanting to scare him or push him further away.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I tried to keep my voice as light as I could but the more I said the more it filled with sorrow, pain, love and worry.

He looked up into my eyes then his gazed turned to Alice. "Please can I have a moment alone with Bella?" His voice was flat and sharp—the only memory I had of this voice was that dreaded day in the woods just outside Charlie's house.

Alice left the room without another word and he turned back to me. I could see all the pain and love in his eyes which just made me want to hold him in my arms.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what happened. I should have never went off into the woods; I should have never stayed away all that time; I should have never treated you the way that I did that day I did return; but most of all, I should have never bitten you. For all of that I am truly sorry. I love you and I wasn't thinking straight at any of those moments. I don't know what came over me that day you blinked. Irrational isn't it? You blink—a normal humanly gesture—and I'm off in a frenzy convincing myself that you only had two options and either one would have you in pain. You see, I saw fear in your eyes that day…and I thought that it was fear of me; I thought that the realisation of what I was had finally hit you—now that it was too late. So I took time to think and the moment you blinked was the easiest time to leave. I knew that I just couldn't let you go; not after the Volturi last year and with that, you would only end up dead. So that was one option: to let you go, either let the Volturi kill you and myself and Alice when they found out or I was pretty sure with your luck that something bad would happen—though I hoped to God that it wouldn't and that the Volturi would forget. Then there was the other option—changing you. That's what you said that you'd wanted so maybe you were telling the truth and maybe the fear wasn't or me. That's when I came back.

"I hadn't fed in over a week and I was starting to get extremely thirsty, so when I walked into a room with you in—intending to carry on as we were—I couldn't resist. Then you were convincing me what was right and wrong. I was going to go back to the forest when you gave me that ultimatum. The ultimatum that you gave me was exactly what had been going through my mind and you giving me that choice I knew that I'd rather have you with me as a vampire than to have you dead. The rest of my family were running towards the cabin as I was coming out…I didn't want to face them—not knowing that they had seen my weakness and that they were here to protect you from me—so I tried to sneak back into the house and out the other door. That's when I ran into Carlisle and fell back onto you. Like I said before about the thirst, strength of your blood and me being extremely weak that day, I couldn't resist. This is the bit I hate myself for because I couldn't stop myself; they had to tear me off of you."

He paused; he was yet to look me in the eye so I stepped forward and pulled his face so that he had no choice but to look at me. "I don't blame you for any of this, hell I don't even care that you bit me with the intention of killing me. How righteous is that? I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I would willing die for you Edward, that day was no different."

"Yes it was different because it was me who was the enemy; not James, not Victoria, Not the newborns, hell it wasn't even Jasper who had the moment of weakness. I can't do this anymore. Bella I can't even look at you without seeing me throw myself at you and biting you. It doesn't make a difference that you are one of us now. I broke the one promise I swore to keep for eternity and nothing can change that. I became a threat to you and now I have to take me out of the equation for good. I suggest that you go to Denali; meet Tanya and the others…if I find a way of forgiving myself I will come and find you, but until then please just let me waste away…"

What could I do? I was making this worse…I should just do as he asks. And with that I kissed his cheek and ran for the door.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie Meyer…Christ sake that witch in the black market said it would work

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie Meyer…Christ sake that witch in the black market said it would work!! Grrr…curse her to the deep depths of hell (and one hundred miles away an old women drops dead) Shit..sorry..didn't mean for that to happen.**

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had French and math exams to study for—not that it helps. Also I had a serious case of writer's bloke…I knew where I wanted to go with this story; I just didn't know how to get there. So this chapter is more of a filler to help me get back into it. Please read and review.**

**Also I may not update so fast as I'm doing Child-Of-God13's contest so that story has become priority…you can check it out if you like. It's on my profile 'The Only Tie'**

Chapter 16

I continued to run with no destination in mind. Anywhere, but Forks, Alaska or Denali. I couldn't do what Edward asked…how could he expect me to go and stay with Tanya—the woman who wanted my love—the love that was no longer requited? I needed Edward—I knew that much—but this wasn't my Edward. He needed time and maybe that would work. I don't know where that leaves me though; I'm a newborn vampire with no family and no where to go.

It felt like I ran for days, maybe even weeks. I didn't know what to do if I stopped, but I was starting to struggle in denying my thirst and if I came across anything warm blooded anytime soon I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back. On the thought of causing pain I stopped to quench my thirst. It didn't take me long but it stopped me from dwelling on Edward for about an hour. After I had finished I took a leaf out of _his_ book and went in search of a dark corner to go through things in my mind.

Once again I don't know how long it took me to get there; I was barely noticing the change in the color of sky let alone the minutes and hours that went by. After all time does go by despite the pain it brings. I found a little run down shack in a very wet area of some state very far from home. Nobody appeared to live there and there was a small area of forest behind it. I went in to find, what looked to be, a once loved home—though the warmth was stolen by the fire that must have happened because what was left was a carbon carpet. It was dark and secluded enough for me so I went on in and started to make it my home—not that I could actually have a home without Edward or my family…

It was silly of me to expect any of them to come looking for me—to hope that at least Alice would care as to where I got to. I had nothing left so I shouldn't have had any expectations of my past either—there are reasons as to why the people from your past didn't make it to your future; I don't know what I'd do if any of the Cullens happened to have a reason not to end up in my future, but right now it seemed that they did. Edward didn't want me around so they would stick by him—well at least Rosalie got what she wanted; I was no longer there to intrude or make her feel unbalanced. Even not being able to see Rosalie again for a long time—maybe forever—hurt; we had grown on each other since our talk that time Edward went hunting and they were paid to hold me hostage. Evening thinking about that now brought a smile to my face despite the ripping it was adding to in my chest. That pain was only going to get worse this time; I didn't have Charlie as an excuse to hold myself together and I didn't have Jacob to light up the darkness—not that I wanted him to replace Edward—and the fact that the pain was multiplied by an eternity wasn't going to make anything any easier.

Days went by without anything significant going on before I knew it a whole month had passed. The majority of days dragged—not being able to sleep didn't make it go any faster. I was beginning to spend more time wandering around the little forest by myself just for something to do. Hunting was even boring me now—would take an hour tops. It made me question why the Cullen's—not including me because I'm not a true Cullen; I've been rejected, again—always took long weekends off to go hunting.

Months continued like this; without me thinking, without me doing anything, without me accessing any emotions and without me remembering. One day—I don't know what day, what month or how long into my loneliness it was—a package was thrown at the window. It smashed right through it and landed on my lap. I didn't care as to what it was but I opened just to give me something to do. It was a 'learn from home' education pack. I wondered why someone would travel so far off the path to throw this through my window—they wouldn't. I never got any other kind of post so why would I get this. I opened it up to find the scholar applications and an envelope, hand written and addressed to me. I opened it up and it read:

**Bella,**

**I can't even begin to imagine the pain that you're in. You've probably been wondering why we haven't come to find you; well it's not that we haven't wanted to. It's just that we can't seem to pick up where you are…this package was a test to see if it would find you and a gift. While we're not able to be with you, you deserve to have something to do. Actually you deserve much better but there's nothing I can do at the moment—but I am working on things; Edward too. Please do a course; I promise to come and find you, we all miss you. And once again I am so sorry for what happened; it wasn't supposed to end like this. But then again this isn't the end—we have the rest of time and you will spend it as a Cullen with us Cullen's. Don't give up! I'm coming to find you! Just give it time…**

**Love **

**Alice**

**X**

What was I supposed to get from that? Why can't they find me? What's she working on? This only made the emptiness inside of me get deeper. They couldn't come find me. I was a lost soul and how would they know if this package reached me or no? I was nothing—barely on their minds. This proved that—only thinking about me enough to send some stupid education package. What was I supposed to do—learn to become some designer? Architect? Actually architecture didn't sound like a bad career; I would have a lot of work to do—I know it's supposed to be a seven year course so it would be perfect—it would keep me busy. That's not the point—I shouldn't accept this 'gift' it's from _them_ and it's just another tie—like they're paying me off for what's happened.

I ignored the package almost completely; I occasionally flipped through the course book just to see what they had to offer. It did offer architecture and knowing that made it harder for me to resist. To get it off my mind I hid it from myself in the forest—it could easily get lost there—although I was starting to know every inch of it like the back of my hand so I'd still know the exact place that I placed it.

More weeks passed and I didn't receive anything more from the Cullens. I managed to restrain myself from sending off for the architecture course, though at times it was almost as hard as restraining from the urge that I was getting to go and find Edward and make everything all right. I don't know how or why but I had this feeling that I knew where to find him if I wanted too—like we were connected and no matter where in the world either of us were, I'd be able to find him if I wanted too. Right now he felt pretty close—within a hundred mile radius would be my guess. But I couldn't go after him, he didn't want me to. And I had to prove to myself that I could live alone; without him—it hadn't been a year yet so I couldn't go running back despite how much I wanted to. I wonder if he could feel me close like I could feel him. Probably not otherwise he would have been able to feel it before. This was most likely just a replacement for the voice in my mind—after all, this time I knew he loved me; he just needed time alone.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, noooooooooo

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, noooooooooo!! Not mine…okay you can stop torturing me now—I've admitted it!**

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have decided that I'm gonna aim to update weekly on all my fanfics so I should be able to stick to that. Anyways on with the story…r&r…**

Chapter 17

More days passed by, weeks too and before I knew it another five months had passed. I still hadn't left to go and find the Cullens and I still hadn't taken up the architecture course—that would prove me to be weak. If I wanted to do something I could do it by myself. Over the past five months I had wandered aimlessly and come across countless little clusters of shops and cottages. I don't know how far I wandered each time—must have been miles because there certainly wasn't any civilization around what was now my home (though I refused to think of it as home)—but I continued to do so and each time in a new direction.

I found it quite easy to be around humans—I suppose it's because the smell of blood repulsed me as a human so now I could just block it out. This made my wandering so much easier—I didn't have the fear of seeing anyone and becoming their worst nightmare. In one of the little settlements—that almost looked English—I found I really well stocked library that I found myself going back to visit everyday. I have gone over all of my favorites and found many more. Some of the new ones that I had found completely changed my view on things. Some of them not only portray the hurt but the reasoning and consequence of it. I am no longer the hopeless romantic that was left behind. Now I'm someone who needs answers.

I wasn't sure how I came to be this person but I knew that I needed to be her. I needed to find the strength to find answers as to why I am here, why things changed, why I have become this nobody who only knows herself when she has her mind in a book. I have come to live the plots of these books rather than just reading them. These plots are my day by day routines. I have nothing to live my life for so I live someone else's—I needed to know how my life came to be this way.

But still other than me, nothing had changed. I was still Bella, I was still alone, I hadn't had anymore contact with _them_, and I still didn't have the strength to even try to change that. As much as I wanted answers I wasn't going to get them until I decided to try. I would read more—find my courage in books—before I could try anything. I kept telling myself that after the next story line I would be strong enough but I kept going back for more. What a coward?! No wonder _they _haven't tried to contact me again.

That day I decided that I needed to go hunting so I went out into the forest and prepared to scare myself—I still didn't like the blood; the pain and realization in the eyes of my pray; I still hated the monster that I became and that scared me because I knew what I was choosing to become but this was no longer it. I would read that afternoon and after that I would go down to the little village that was to the north west of my shack—the one with the best library.

It didn't take me long to reach the little village, half hour tops. This village felt so familiar that I came back to it more often that the others. People would greet me now as I would walk through the small cobbled streets and I could greet them back by name. It was nothing like Forks—in Forks everybody lived in each others back pockets, here people were just extremely neighborly—and I was grateful for that. If I had found anywhere like Forks then I wouldn't have found the strength that I have because Forks held the key to my every memory; to my heart.

On today's visit to the library I walked into someone—I was very surprised when they didn't go flying backwards after the speed I was walking and the strength of my body—and his eyes were the topaz color that I was familiar with. This couldn't be happening—what were the chances of this small settlement holding another coven of 'vegetarian' vampires? I didn't even know that there was another coven apart from the Cullens and the girls in Denali.

He must have seen the shock on my face because he hurried to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Dan. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry is there anything I can help you with?" He held out his hand to shake mine so I took it and gave him a smile.

"Hi Dan, I'm Bella. Bella Swa—I mean Cullen. Its fine I wasn't paying attention to where I was going myself. Actually I was just heading over to the library."

"Cullen? Are you related to the Washington Cullens? You may know them—Carlisle I believe is the head of the family." There again what were the chances of this one vampire that I happen to run into knowing the Cullens. Was this supposed to be some kind of sign? Was this supposedly telling me that I had to go back to them, that they were home? What was I supposed to tell this stranger?—the truth?

"Actually, he is, was, is my father in law. I just had to leave town for a bit. Do you know them?" He looked really confused at my response so I bowed my head to give him a chance to recover.

"Urm...yeah kind of. I just past a couple of them in the west ways forest—said they were looking for a girl with long brown hair that shines red in the sun and her eyes may have a tint of red in them but should be golden overall. Sounds a bit like you. Did they know that you had to leave town for a bit or did you just run away? Do they know where you are?" How blunt was this guy? Cut straight to the core or what? Hold on why on earth was I telling this guy?

"Yeah they probably are looking for me. I haven't been able to contact them with the address of my move." I had to keep it as normal as possible—we hadn't introduced ourselves as vampires yet. "How long ago did you see them?"

"Only a couple of minutes ago actually. If you follow me we can easily catch them." With a blink of my eye he was gone and I found myself following his trail.

Once we reached the edge of the forest I knew straight away that Edward wasn't with who ever have come for me. I couldn't feel him. I hadn't been able to feel him close in over three months—he must have moved to find another place or gone back to his family. We only got about twenty meters into the shadows when suddenly I had three pairs of strong, no longer freezing, arms wrapping around me. In my mind I didn't want to be there so I closed my eyes and imagines myself out of their embrace, and in that moment I felt it all disappear and heard a loud crash to the floor.

"Ouch, nice to see you too Bells" Emmett moaned as he picked himself back up off of the boggy, leaf ridden ground.

"What in the hell was that?" I heard Rosalie exclaim. Hold on Rosalie?

Alice was jumping up and down on the spot—Stupid, overly excited pixie. She started chanting "Bella's found her power; Bella's found her power…"


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Who am I

**Disclaimer: Who am I? If the answer to this is Stephenie Meyer then this is all mine. I live in England, was born in Bath, I have short purple hair (naturally blonde) and I go to Writhlington School. –Okay so none of that equals Stephenie Meyer which must mean none of this is mine…**

**AN: Okies I'm getting a bit carried away here because I cant seem to stop writing either this story or 'A fourteen year déjà vu'—which y'all should totally check out –so when it comes to going back to school next week I probably wont get as much as a chance at updating.**

Chapter 18

"So that's how I ended up back in Forks the other week" I laughed nervously trying to make a joke out of my new discovery.

"Bella, this is serious. How did you do that? Is there anything else you can do? When were you in Forks? We didn't see you." Who would have thought of Emmett taking charge and being all responsible?

"I am being serious, this happened once before, I just didn't notice it. I just imagine myself somewhere else, and then blink and I'm there. There isn't anything that I know of though I can find—never mind. So how did you guys get here?"

"Can find who Bella? We followed the trail of the box we sent you a couple months ago. I don't have a clue how Carlisle got it to you, but we put a bit of blood on the corner of it so that we could trace it—hence Emmett being the leader of this party" Rosalie interrupted this time. She seemed really kind to me today—if only in the looks she gave me at the moment; she hadn't said enough for me to tell otherwise.

"Forget I said anything; I don't even know if I can. Okay well the box is back at the shack if you want it back." I was joking again. Since when did I joke in serious situations?

"Of course we didn't come here for the box! We want you back for Christ's sake! You really think the three of us would come all this way for a bloody cardboard box? No pun intended. Now are you going to tell us what you think you can also do but you're not sure? Although I think one of your powers is also keeping yourself to yourself—untraceable—because it's been hell trying to find you!" Rosalie obviously wasn't in a laughing mood so I wasn't going to push her.

"Okay, okay. I don't know if it is a power or just some psychic link between us or maybe I'm just going crazy because I think I can feel when Edward's near and I can find him that way. That's how I found him last time Alice—I felt him. But I haven't felt him around in a while so I just guessed that he'd found his way home. So how are you guys? Charlie reported you to that cops yet?"

"Bella, Edward's missing…we haven't been able to find him either. Charlie…well he hasn't been around for a while. We told him we'd hang back in Forks—because if you remember correctly we're all supposed to be in Alaska—till you and Edward turned up again. You see he thinks that you too just didn't come back and that you're still out in some foreign country messing around. Though he isn't too pleased. But when you both decide to come back you'll need to say goodbye to him properly." Alice hadn't said much and she wasn't bouncing around as usual so I guessed she had something on her mind.

"Okay, well umm, if you all want to come back to my little shack you're welcome to…just follow my trail up ahead. Alice can I talk to you for a second please?" Rosalie and Emmett head off in the direction that I pointed out. I hadn't noticed but Dan left whilst I was talking to Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. I didn't even thank him…

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Well, have you seen Edward at all? I'm worried about him…I've done what he asked, I've left him alone, but that doesn't stop me caring. I need to know that he's alright."

"Edward left about three months ago, but I don't know where to. This is just like what happened last year. What is it with you two; can you just not settle down without all this drama? I know you care Bella but we need you back home. Edward's not the only one who needs you, I need you too, and Esme. Even Rosalie's not the same. Please come home with us. I'm begging you." The pleading look in her eyes was really hard to resist but I had to, I couldn't go back. There was no home for me.

"Alice I can't. It's not that I don't want to—I do. It's just I made a promise to Edward that I'd stay away-"

"Stay away?! He's not even around. He's off sulking in some dark corner and you have to stay away. That's hardly fair in the rest of us. Bella, I need you to come back, please."

"I can't Alice. Maybe in a couple years time, when things work themselves out, then I can come home."

"When things work themselves out? Don't give me that bull Bella. Things don't work themselves out—you should know that by now."

"Please, just let me try and get by without you guys. It will only hurt more to be around you when Edward isn't. He's my soul Alice; everything I said in my vows, I meant them. I'm nothing without him so I would only burden the house. In time, maybe that will change and I will be able to return but for now…it's not possible. Say bye to Rose and Emmett for me, I'm not going back to the shack."

"Why not? Bella if you're not coming home, you can at least explain to them why not!" Alice was angry now—I had never seen her truly angry and it pained me to do so now.

"There's something I need to do. If you need me call alright. I've got a cell, but please don't give it to anyone else, don't use it to trace me and please only call if it's an emergency. Bye Alice" I gave her my cell number and a really, tight goodbye hug. I was really going to miss her—she had become a real sister not only physically and matrimonially but in my heart too.

Things really would never be the same again…I turned and ran…hopefully for the last time.

I needed to sort everything out. I needed to be sane again. I needed those answers. Maybe I could have gotten to my answers by going back with Alice and the other two but I felt like it was something I needed to find on my own. I would go back to them eventually—I hoped—I don't think I'd ever be able to cut them out of my life completely but right now I just needed time—like Edward did. I never thought I'd be saying that—time away from the Cullens; away from Edward.

Where was I running to—I had no idea—but where ever it was, it was my instincts guiding me. Who knows maybe I'd find Edward along the way and we could sort out this mess together. Where ever I was going and whatever happened I knew one thing and one thing only: I needed answers and I needed them soon.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't want to spend my time with you…sorry time and place…well urm…I'm very sad to announce that Twilight and it's characters are not mine they are the work of the genius that is Stephenie Meyer—but of course y'all already knew t

**Disclaimer: I really shouldn't want to spend my time with you…sorry time and place…well urm…I'm very sad to announce that Twilight and it's characters are not mine they are the work of the genius that is Stephenie Meyer—but of course y'all already knew that!**

**AN: Okay not much to say really except pretty please read and review...I'd like to get my reviews up to at least 40 in this chapter…**

Chapter 19

I couldn't run and not look back like I did last time; not knowing that they did want me and that they didn't know where Edward was either. What's more is that it didn't help that I now knew my power and had a vague idea of how to use it. Knowing that any moment I could just imagine myself in Edward's arms and then the next actually be there. It would solve the problem of lost Edward and the meaningless life that I now held, but then it would also be me giving in and, the main reason, he didn't want me to.

Why couldn't he just get over this? It's not like he actually did me any harm; it was all going to happen anyway. _I was his now whether he liked it or not and he was going to know that!_ Hold on, where did that come from? I'd never thought of it like that. I had wanted it to be his venom that changed me so that I was his, but I would have never used that to make him want me. I fell to the floor in dry sobs—I just wanted him back. No matter what it took, I wanted him back; needed him back; would get him back.

I thought that that epiphany would hold back the sobs but it just made it worse. I swear emotions were much stronger as a vampire than they were as a human—this pain was so much worse than the last time, but last time the situation was probably worse, and I couldn't even grieve properly now; I had no tears to cry. It was then that it occurred to me that my love for Edward when I was human was nothing compared to what it was now—if he knew that would he let all of this go? Would he see how much it doesn't matter? Maybe I could 'accidentally' run into him.

I started to imagine myself walking past him but then something else popped into my mind and I was distracted enough to end up there. I was in Dan's arms.

"Hi Bella" Dan said awkwardly as he looked down at me.

I had landed in his lap, on his couch in the middle of his sitting room, right in front of all his family. Could this be more embarrassing,—good job I was no longer a human; I would have been beyond red—but more importantly, why had I changed from getting to Edward to being here? I would worry about that later; right now I had to save myself from this thwarting situation.

"Hey…" I gave a nervous giggle as I looked to see four shocked faces glaring in my direction. "…um…I'm really sorry about this…looks like I've found my power…So…how are you?" I slowly got up from his lap and took the empty seat beside him.

"I'm good thanks. This is my family." As he named each of the four family members he pointed them out to me. There were no parental figures in this coven like there was in the Cullens. They were all boys—looked around the age of twenty-four (human figure)—with varying tones of hair color. One was red, one was more of an orange, another blue and another was bald—Dan on the other hand had the perfect shining auburn hair. The brother with the red hair was the eldest and called Fredrick,—though everybody called him 'Freddy' because he thought it was cool—the next was Alex with the blue hair, followed by George who had the orange, and lastly was Steve who just thought he was so hot that he could pull of being bald and still catch all the chicks—how wrong was he?!

We all got chatting about random things like life, how we got changed, how I came across the Cullens, and what I was going to do next. I was actually quite surprised at how freely I could talk to these guys about the Cullens and that stuff—I anticipated the pain that never came. As much as I wanted to find Edward and make things right again, I felt quite at home here with these guys and I hadn't felt that in a while. I could talk to these as easily as I could to the Cullens—the only difference here was that I didn't love them that way; they weren't my family.

"…I don't know how or where but I need to get to him. This whole things just one big mess that needs straightening out and I have a funny feeling that I'm the only person who can do that. Hopefully my newly discovered power can help."

"I don't see why it wouldn't; it brought you to us didn't it? Which brings us back to why you pictured yourself in Dan's arms and then came? Come on, spill the beans…" Steve really was the Emmett of this family.

"Steve" I whined hoping that he'd drop the subject. "I already told you."

"No you didn't; you just told us that you were thinking and suddenly his face came to mind and you 'accidentally blinked. You really expect us to believe that?" Steve retorted

"You must have been thinking about something that made you think of Dan; now what was it?" Alex chirped in.

"Our boy Danny ere has a very forgettable face so something must have triggered it…" Freddy joined in the egging. This was hardly fair—five against one. They really could nag when they wanted something, but the worst thing was that they all did it together so it was five times worse.

"Okay. Okay. I was just thinking about what to do next in my life, when his face popped into my head…I…er...must have remembered that I hadn't thanked him for helping me. Which reminds _me_ that you left without saying; if I didn't have this power I would have never seen you again, or had the chance to thank you. Have I even thanked you yet? Well thank-you, all the same." I was starting to ramble in hopes that they would forget the questioning that was sounded in my answer. I wasn't entirely sure why his face came to mind when I wanted Edward. What was happening?

"Its fine honestly Bella; it was nice to have had the chance to meet you and speak to you properly. So many times I have passed you in the street just wanting to say hi, and bumping into you today was the perfect opportunity. Say, do you know where you're staying tonight? You could always stay here if you wish. We have a spare bedroom that you could use—though there is no need for sleep." I think I just realized why his face came to mind. He reminded me so much of Edward himself. Oh no, I've never been able to compare anyone with Edward. I really do hope that I don't start now.

There's no comparison to Edward, there's no comparison to Edward, there's no comparison to Edward…I started chanting in my mind. Of course there was no comparison but why did I feel the need to have to remind myself?

"I would love to stay, but I really think that I should make a start on finding the right track again. But thanks for the offer anyway." I got up as if to walk away but I was stopped when I reached the door by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella don't go yet. I haven't even got the chance to get to know you yet. Please just stay a couple of days. Then maybe we could even help you to find your answers and Edward if he is one of them." His eyes were sparkling just the way that Edward's had that first day in our meadow—the way that I found totally irresistible.

"Okay, I'll stay"


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly

**Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? Nope. Is my name Stephenie Meyer? Nope. Is Twilight mine? Nope. There you have it.**

**AN: Okay so I was going to wait for the reviews before I put this chapter up, but I'm too impatient and I wanted to get at least two chapters up today for TwilightLover15. So here it is and I mean it this time I want reviews!! **

Chapter 20

I had no idea why I had just accepted his invitation but I did know that I had a sudden impulse to get to know him and stay at his side—for now at least. I wanted to know why those beautiful eyes held so much pain and torture and why he was here—was it some weird act of fate that brought him into my life right when I needed someone. What would Edward do in this situation? Dan wanted me to stay and that was it for now.

I initially decided to only stay for two days so that I could find what I had set out for but two days just didn't seem enough—even without sleep. We did activities as a group and also walk with just Dan and myself. This family was really growing on me—they all seemed to start and look on me like a younger sister—and I wasn't sure if I could just leave them yet.

"So, have you decided yet?" Dan randomly asked as we took yet another walk alone through the peaceful little village that we had met in.

"Decided what?" I wasn't quite sure what he was asking, I had a lot of decisions to make and knew of most of them—I was very open with him for some reason that I could not comprehend.

"What this Edward guy means? Whether he is one of your answers?" Please can we go back to the conversation on the weather I pleaded in my head. Of course he was the answer but I couldn't tell him that—I didn't want to offend him or upset him in anyway.

"I don't know to be honest. Of course he is going to be the answer to the majority of this—he's my life, I'm empty without him. But he needs time so I don't really want to betray him by barging in and demanding that he gets over it and go back to how we were. I'm a physical reminder of his pain so it's not going to be easy for him."

"That's not true you know."

"What's not true? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No I'm definitely not calling you a liar. It's just that you said that you are empty without him and your not. You're here and you're a very full person. So maybe you don't need him as much as you think."

"I do need him. Without him I am a meaningless existence. I don't know what to do with myself. Granted I have found you and your brothers and become more awake than I have in a long time but this isn't me—I'm not whole. There's so much that you don't even know about me so how can you say that I am not empty? You haven't seen me when he is in my life so you don't know the difference. I need him back. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." I turned to walk away but just as he had that day that I found myself in his arms, he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to him.

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that? How do you know that I wouldn't understand? You don't know me either." The pain that was usually in his eyes had been replaced with anger and betrayal.

"You haven't been through what Edward and I have so how can you possibly begin to understand. Someone like you—someone so closed minded, selfish and obnoxious! No I don't know you and I don't think I want to either. I know enough to know that you judge too quickly and jump to conclusions that aren't yours to make. Maybe you should just stay out of my business."

"Okay then I will. If I'm all those things then why you hanging round? No one forced you to stay."

"I'm not 'hanging' round. I'm going to go back to yours now, get my things, say goodbye to your brothers and then I'm gone. Have a good life!" This time he let me go, I carried on walking even though I heard him call after me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it. You have this affect on me. I think I'm falling for you." As soon as the last four words were out of his mouth I stopped still in my tracks. He couldn't have meant it. He didn't know me. He'd only known me four days.

"Go home Daniel" Was all I replied—I couldn't let him make things anymore complicated. To make things faster, I imagined myself back in the room that I was staying in at Dan's house, and blinked.

I gathered all of my things, shoved them in the little backpack that I had bought in the village shop two days ago. I ran down the stairs towards the front door when I heard a wave of laughter coming from the kitchen. I went to investigate—it was only the boys, with the exception of Dan; he would still be in the village. They were accompanied by, what looked like at a quick glance, a small woman. When I looked twice I realized that it was Alice. Why couldn't she just let me do this my own way?

"Alice" I shocked myself with the detached voice that I greeted her in.

"Oh sis, don't be like that, I'm here to help you. We're going to find Edward." As much as I wanted to, I had to do this alone—just as I had told her when I spoke to her last. I had to lie my way out of this.

"Alice I can't go." I couldn't keep eye contact with her—if I did she would know instantly that I was lying.

"Please do enlighten me. Why you are inconvenienced to go and find the love of your life?" Wow, when did she get all intellectual?

"He asked me to stay away and besides I've found a new family. I'm not replacing you guys—just bidding my time. These guys are great and they're going to help me." Her face dropped when I told her that they were my new family. I knew that I was only telling her this because I couldn't go with her to find Edward—but I felt so bad, she was going to tell the others and they would think that I betrayed their love when I haven't; I'm just trying to get by.

"Don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" How could she take all of this personally? Edward had some major making up to do when this was all over. I tore my eyes away from her and looked towards the boys who understood what I was silently asking them and filed out of the kitchen; shutting the door behind them—not that it would make a difference but it's the thought that counts. I walked over to where she was standing and pulled her petit body into my embrace. I kissed her hair and then continued.

"Alice, none of this is your fault. Of course I still love you—how can you even think that I don't? It's just with everything that's happened I think that it would be better if I found Edward on my own and in my own time. These guys will never replace you and the rest of the Cullens—not even Rosalie. You're my family, my heart and love is with you. I just need these at the moment. It's the right thing for me right now." How could I break this fragile, oversensitive pixie?

"Bella, please just come home. We can work this out. When you think its time you can go find Edward with out any of us interfering, but you need to come back—we all need you. I need you! If this is what you need then fair enough but don't stay away just because of Edward and please think about coming back anyway."

This was never going to get through to her—she was too stubborn for her own good.

"Just let me go. You can keep an eye on me,—in your own wicked way—you have my cell so you can call me whenever, and if you let me know that you need me I'll be there in an instant. I love you, don't forget it." I felt bad dragging this out so I held on to my back pack, gave Alice one last squeeze and imagined myself out of there.

I opened my eyes to find myself in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All from the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer—I could never come up with this amount of awesomeness…

**Disclaimer: All from the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer—I could never come up with this amount of awesomeness…**

**AN: Okay I think that this story needs to come to an end soon so I think I'm aiming for around six more chapters after this one (only a brief estimate—so don't hold me to it). I don't really want to end this story but the light at the end of the tunnel is so big that I'm almost out, which means that the end is sooo near…well anyway on with the story…please read and review…**

Chapter 21

Hold on that's four arms around me. That means two people or one freak. Who and where did I think about before I blinked. Well I remember wanting to be out of there, and wanting to find Edward and wanting to apologize to Dan. Oh my God did I think of all those at once? If so I had a lot of explaining to do.

Edward just looked from Dan to me, then he looked me in the eyes—the pain visible was heart breaking—before getting out of our embrace and walking over to the opposite corner. Dan on the other hand was quite comfortable in my arms and it was me who struggled to get out. Who should I turn to first? I shouldn't even have to ask that question of course it was Edward!

"Edward please. We need to talk. I'm sorry about that, still not quite sure how it happened." I was walking over to him now.

"Who's he?"

"Nobody, just some guy named Dan that I met on my travels"

"Thanks Bella, I thought we were friends I opened my heart to you." He was pissed now. This was going to be another Jacob, Edward situation—only difference being I was no longer splitting myself in two.

"Dan, I've known you a whole of four days, you can't say that. Now please can you leave us?" Edward didn't need an audience—he had turned his back to me now—it was hard enough as it was.

"No I'm not going anywhere, you brought me here. I'm staying." I was about to object and imagine him elsewhere when Edward was suddenly right on top of him.

"The Lady said leave. Now do what she asks!" he roared—if I had ever been scared of him it was nothing to how I felt now; even now that I'm not so breakable and even in comparison to the event that led to my change. Dan struggled out from Edward's grip and ran for the window. I would have helped him get free but I didn't need another reason for Edward to question me.

"Edward, I'm sorry—" He cut me off.

"Love, you know that none of this is your fault. So please let me explain. You see the only way that I can make you understand is to show you what's been going through my mind. Let's go somewhere a bit brighter than this…" His voice had a mix of emotions in it—love, sorrow, pain, guilt and even the trace of distance was there. He wasn't completely open to me again yet. I needed to prove to him that he was still safe with me.

"Where did you have in mind? But you do know that I don't need to understand, I just want you happy again and back home. If it's too much pain to show me you can just give me cliff notes. I love you Edward, no matter what and that's all that matters now."

"I know, I love you too, but you might change your mind after this so please I do need to explain and hopefully this will all blow over." He took my hand and led me down the stairs.

We ended up walking through a small park, not too far way. There was a petit lake in the centre and the way in which the moon light reflected off of it reminded me of the romantic nights that Edward and I had spent together watching the moon out of his wall size window. All the feelings that I felt then—cuddled up to his side, his breath in my hair and the cold touch o his hand lightly grazing my face and leaving a burning sensation—and what I wouldn't do to have those little moments back. I'd always thought that I had appreciated every little piece of my relationship with Edward but this proved me wrong.

"Bella, the thing that got to me most about what happened was not that you were changed and finally one of us—properly. It wasn't even the fact that I did it either. It was that I became the threat. Like I have always said, you being involved with my 'family' has always put you in danger and I wish there was any other way. First of all James, then Jasper, the werewolves, Victoria, the Volturi and the newborns. There has always been something and I hoped that I would always be the one to protect you but this time I became the threat. To see the fear in your eyes broke me apart,—it tore my heart apart Bells—I couldn't believe that I had caused that.

"I left that day that you blinked because I decipher the reason behind the fear that I detected in your eyes. I have told you the reason before but I never told you the feeling. To think that you feared me, or what I was and what you would probably become, broke me. I wanted you in my life so much that I had become so selfish to put you in danger ever second of everyday and then seeing you—what I thought was—fearing it, made me feel as if I was holding you against your will and that you'd run from me at any given chance. That then made me feel betrayal and hurt, because I thought that you would run from me and go back on everything that we had promised each other. I know now that you would never betray me but then I was very confused as to why you were with me with such fear.

"When I bit you I felt like I betrayed you and then I felt hypocritical because that was what I accused your eyes of. I also hated myself for hurting you and when my family arrived I felt ashamed because I let myself down and of course they all witnessed it and would remember it forever. None of this has ever been your fault. I couldn't even stop myself could I? Carlisle had to physically pull me off of you and that just makes me feel more ashamed that the time that you needed me most I couldn't let go—I couldn't pull myself away even if it meant saving your life. And one more thing that makes it worse is that I've done it with total control before—when James bit you, I sucked the venom back out without even the tiniest trace of loss of control in me.

"In all of this, I can't forgive myself, but I want to be around you. I will never forgive myself but if you can help me put this behind us—it seems that you have already been able to do that—then I think that we still have our future together. Bella, you are the only person I want to be with when I see the turn of the next millennia and what ever follows that. I meant my vow for eternity and I will keep it—if you can help me. Forgive me, love me, and hold me. I can't get passed this without you like I had wanted to."

He was in such torture and I held the key to stop that. I would stop it—I had to end his despair. But what was there that I could say to reassure him—to bring him back to me? There were no words to comprehend how much I loved him despite how much I needed him and wanted to help him through his lowest and darkest days. No, all of that had to be said through unspoken words.

I turned to Edward who was staring out at the moonlit lake. I suppose that he noticed because he turned to me and closed his eyes—as not to make the pain easier, or so he thought.

"Bella, this is really hard for me so the suspense isn't making it easier. Can you still love me even though all of those crazy thoughts turned me to something that I never wish to be? If you can't please just turn and walk away now—I want you to be happy so I wont try to stop you—but if you can say something—"

I didn't care what he had to say next, this was starting to feel like routine—him leaving then coming back and asking if I can love him—and I had to put an end to it. Last time I had bargained with him to become a vampire, now that I had that, I just wanted him. So I reached up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was like one I have never experienced before. His lips were no longer cold and as always they molded perfectly to mine. They moved together in unison and the magic that reeled from the touch was beyond words. One of his hands went to my hair, the other the nape of my back. He didn't have to be careful with me anymore and he knew it. The passion rolling off his lips and the light brush of his tongue told me the answers to all my questions—he needed me; as much as I needed him, he needed me.

This was home: the place that I belonged was in Edward's arms. I was accepted there and more than anything I was whole. Not one without the other, as person, friend or lover—that was Edward and I and how we even try to get by any other way is beyond me. We are two parts of a whole that need each other in order to work properly. We just needed that final test to prove that theory right—and what had happened this year was just that: a test of our love and duality. No matter what we always came out standing strong.

After so much heart felt talk we need to lighten the mood a little and I had the perfect solution. "Come on love let's go hunting…"

"Darling what did you have in mind?" He was playing along this was great…

I hadn't missed the earlier shaking in the little bush on the trail edge, and apparently neither had he.

"I'm yet to taste pixie and I'm pretty sure I know where to find and interfering one."

**Okay people that's another chapter…I really want reviews….so many of you are just putting this story on alert please if you are, or if you already have, just take one minute to write a quick review…I'm taking the time to write it all frequently so please a little review in return…**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

_**Me:**_** It's all mine, It's all mine, It's all mine**

_**Stranger:**_** No it's not, its Stephenie Meyer's**

_**Me: **_**What is?**

_**Stranger:**_** Twilight.**

_**Me:**_** Yeah I know that much thanks—I wasn't born yesterday and how could I forget! I was talking about 'It' my new bunni!**

**AN: Sorry for the random disclaimer—will have to work on containing myself. Anyway on with the next chapter. I don't have a clue what I was doing here and I really don't like it, but I also can't bring myself to delete it either—so I'm in the need for major reviews on this one…pretty please…**

Chapter 22

"You two stop, it's great that you are back together but you can't team up on me. Someone had to help…if it was left to the pair of you none of this would have happened. Come on give a girl a break…how the hell am I supposed to compete with the pair of you?…Okay okay, I admit I was wrong to interfere!" Alice was cowering backwards into the little forested area encasing the park. She didn't have anyone to stick up for her now and she thought that we were about to eat her alive—well as much alive as we were, and as for eat she had no blood so why she thought that was beyond me.

"You two please, I'm begging now…anything you want. Bella all my spring Versace collection is yours. Edward you can…er…I don't know. What do you want? I'll leave you and Bella alone for a year—I won't interfere."

"Alice I don't want your clothes."

"What do you too want from me?" She was screeching now. If she could, she would have been crying. We had paced her backwards about a mile now. I turned to Edward; this could get a lot more fun.

"Edward, I'm thinking of calling for backup. Would you mind if I called I couple of guys that I met along the way?"

"Humans?"

"No. Plan B."

"Go for it Honey, I'll keep this one busy." It would be just like the time Alice and Edward played chess together—very entertaining and equal sided—until I was back on play.

I picked out my cell and dialed Dan's number before I remembered what had happened. Okay so maybe I should call one of the others. Fred—yes he was the eldest and he owed me for all the times that they ripped it out of me. I dialed again.

"Hey Freddie, it's me Bella."

"Hey Bella"

"Are you and the guys busy?"

"No we're just chilling, but I haven't seen Dan. What happened? I thought you were with him?"

"I kind of need a favor, you see there's something I need to do and I need you and the other guys to help me with it. So in about half hour when you suddenly stop what you are doing and reappear at a different place don't be scared, it's just me." I put down the phone and jumped in her direction and pulled her onto my back. She struggled a lot but I still had my newborn strength and speed. I kissed Edward and ran in the direction of Forks—him keeping pace beside me. She could suffer my wrath in front of everybody. I imagined us back at the Cullen house as I ran along and grabbed Edward's arm. Carlisle was the first to greet us.

"Bella darling, it's lovely to have you back with us, Edward too. One thing that I'm confused on though: why is Alice on your back?"

"Alice is on my back Carlisle, because she needs to be taught a lesson. Until she can keep her nose out of other people's business I have a proposal. Do I have permission to do what I need to Carlisle? Please, this is important. Oh and a bunch of vampires that I met are about to arrive." I imagined them all here and the very moment I blinked they were besides Edward—they took one look at him and coward backwards. I had never noticed how scary he actually appeared to others.

"As long as you don't upset the neighbors or Esme, that's fine."

"You guys its fine, this is Edward—Carlisle. Carlisle, Edward this is Freddie, George, Steve and Alex. Alice for you this is your doom. Guys you remember Alice don't you."

"The lil, hyper vamp, who would let sleeping dogs lie. Yeah sure, if it wasn't for her, you and Daniel would be together."

"See told you that if I hadn't got involved you and Edward would be nowhere." Alice was pitching her side, which only would get her in more trouble with me.

"Alice things would have worked out, they always do. So let's just leave it." Edward chipped in after composing himself from Freddie's comment of me and Daniel

"If we're leaving it then why don't you let me go?" Alice refused to give in. Couldn't she _see_ that she had lost this one badly.

"Because if you play with fire you're going to get burnt. Translation: mess with Bella and you'll get Bellarized!" I rushed in towards the house and yelled 'Family meeting'. Everybody was at the table within an instant. "Thanks Carlisle." I added as I remembered that I hadn't than ked him for granting me permission.

"Okay so, I think we have some things to talk about. The whole honeymoon, Edward and I situation can wait until later, right now we have bigger fish to fry. Something that's common to all of us—Alice." I flashed her a quick smile; of course she could already see what was happening. "Who here is fed up with Alice interfering with every aspect of your business?" Everyone raised their arms—well Jasper looked at her apologetically then nodded in my direction. "Well I've had an idea, for the rest of this month Alice is not to spend one second alone—there are going to be cameras following her if she goes out and one of us is always going to be with her. She's not to open her own post and her cards are confiscated—if she wishes to buy something, she'll have to go through either Rosalie or myself." I winked at Rose and she smiled back—she was in.

"This is going to be interesting." Carlisle murmured.

I had totally forgot about the others who were just stood there watching us, shell shocked.

"By the way boys, meet the Cullens. You'll be hanging around here to create as much 'business' as possible. See how you handle that Alice."

With that I turned took Edward's hand and marched him to our bedroom. I didn't care about anything else right now—Alice was being dealt with and I had my friends and family around me, not only that but I had Edward—I was exactly where I wanted to be, in the right pair of arms. Although I felt the best that I had done in a long time, here with Edward, there was a nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't pinpoint what it was because everything was back to how it should be. I ran through I checklist in my head, Edward—check, Alice—check, home—check, Charlie—check as of first thing tomorrow morning, Friends—check, Dan—no check. Bu what was I to do? He was a good guy but I didn't feel the same way about him—he was just a friend.

I would have to deal with him tomorrow, along with Charlie and Alice's task. Right now Edward was getting annoyed because I was wrapped up in my thoughts, which he couldn't access.

"Bella, what's it been like for you—you know going through the first stages of _our_ life alone? I can't imagine it. I always had Carlisle and you had nobody. How did you contain yourself—the rest of us struggled even with each other to help?" His voice was so sad and I didn't know how to comfort him—should I tell him the pain that I had to go through and make him more morbid or do I tell him that it was easy and make him feel like he's not needed and weak because he couldn't make it alone.

"It was difficult really, but not the being alone and a new vampire, just being without you; having lost all meaning again and the thought of having to face eternity as an empty, never aging, figure. I wasn't a person or any form of a living...thing…I was just there. So because I wasn't myself I didn't have to go through the pain, I was numb so to speak and it got me through enough so that I could find my mind and know what I wanted. But the biggest help of all was books. I found a library and I just continually took out books and just read for days on end—with no need to stop for food or sleep I found a new way to deal with my thoughts. That's when I realized that I couldn't keep living like this—I needed answers and my answers were you."

"I'm going to get passed this completely you know! I promise, no I swear! We are going to be better than we were before because now we don't have as much worry about you being in danger as we had before." He almost sounded like he was still trying to convince himself and I was shocked when he didn't say that I was completely out of danger—though of courses not for myself. I was close to screaming when the words let my lips.

"As much??"


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: As much as I dream it's not going to come true is it

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream it's not going to come true is it? It's never going to be mine. Its all Stephenie Meyer's, though I do suppose that if it was mine, it wouldn't have turned out with all this awesomeness that leaves us lot reading and writing fanfictions and dreaming that we could have our names above the greatness…sigh…**

**AN: Okay, this is nearly done, but I think I'm going to drag the next few points out over a couple of chapters…read and review please…I need your reviews good people…**

Chapter 23

"As much, Edward come on. You can't tell me that you're still worried about me getting hurt or others getting to me, and the possibility of me dying. I'm immortal for Christ sake. I'm no longer the fragile soap bubble that you used to see me as. I haven't tripped over since the day you changed me—that has to count for something. If my clumsiness has gone then maybe my bad luck has been neutralized"

"I wasn't saying that at all. What I was saying is just that to be honest you are a danger magnet and that is never going to change. And there's still the wolves—they're going to on our trail looking for a war because this time we broke the treaty. To be frank, I'm surprised that they haven't turned up here already. Then there's Alice—after this months out you screwed my love. I've already seen about fifty different ways in which she has come up with to torture you. Yeah you are now immortal so the initial danger of hanging out with vampires has gone, but there are others that you haven't thought about."

"Oh okay, well there are always going to be dangers, there are with everything…we've just got to be ready to over come them. As for the wolves—they don't know yet, no one does. Everyone in the town of Forks just thinks that we enjoyed it so much out there on honeymoon that we decided to stay and find a time share out there. But yeah, how are we going to explain not having even the slightest hint of a tan? How can we go away to some hot island and me come back paler than before I went?"

"Good point. Hold on one second. Alice." As soon as he called she was instantly on the sofa along the wall under the stereo—she was led out as if she were on a shrink's couch.

"Oh Doctor Cullen, I am suffering terribly—I have learnt my lesson so please can I at least have my credit cards back?"

"You'll have to talk to Bella about that Alice."

She sat up and turned full pout on me. "Please Bella, my favorite sister…pretty please, I promise no 'Bella Barbie' for two months."

"Actually Alice, I know I'm going crazy but I need your help. If you do offer your wisdom then I guess you can have your credit cards back as long as you put up with the rest of your punishment this month."

"So what you're saying is that you need me to interfere with your business and if I do I can have my credit cards back. But then I still have to go through the rest of this non-medaling business?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"Well I don't know, Bella. I don't know if I can break my punishment." She had the upper hand now and alls I could do was give in.

"Okay Alice, you don't have to suffer the rest of your punishment if you help me and Edward and you don't use me as Bella Barbie for three months. Deal?" I could almost see the cogs in her head turning, checking out the future for which ever way she decided to go with this.

"Deal, but you're telling the family. And what do you need help with? It's not like Edward to come to me for help so I'm extremely curious."

"We don't have a tan…we supposedly have spent six months in some foreign, hot country and I've come back paler than before and Edward looks exactly the same." She burst out into a fit of giggles—this was not going to be good.

"First you tell the rest of the family, and then we go and fix the pair of you. Okay I shall meet you downstairs."

"Family Meeting" I yelled unnecessarily yelled before running down the stairs—without tripping.

Everyone was around the table—even the other boys that had been staying to help cause Alice more pain. I looked around to see shocked faces; this was the second meeting that I had called in under twenty-four hours. Edward came up to me and whispered into my ear so low that only I could hear him:

"Let Carlisle go first, he was planning a family meeting today and it will help you out." He kissed my cheek and took the seat next to me.

"Okay, sorry that I've called another family meeting so close to my last one, but there are two of us who have important things to say today. Carlisle, you go first." He rose from his chair to stand just as I had been—I was now perched on Edward's knee.

"Thanks Bella. Well as you guys know it has gone passed the time that we planned to move. We should have moved months ago but we, as we all know, had a slight complication. So Esme and I have been talking and we've decided that we should move by the end of the week. What do you think?" He went around us one by one, coming to me last.

Alice said that she thought it was a good idea. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't wait to start again. Jasper wasn't so thrilled about trying high school again but he agreed that we do need to move sooner rather than later. Edward was completely up for it too.

"Carlisle I think that's a great idea. I just have one question. Will I get a chance to say goodbye to my dad before we leave? He's going to be all alone again and I'd like to say goodbye to him properly."

"If you think that you can handle yourself then of course. Edward will be with you to watch out just incase but other than that that's fine. Now what was it you called us here for?"

"Thank-you Carlisle. Well I've called you all here about Alice's punishment again. I was thinking about lifting it because there are times that her medaling comes in useful—it's just when she does it when nobody wants her to. And now seeing as we are moving it seems like an even better idea because it's time to start a fresh and leave everything else behind. So I was just coming to tell you that and see what your view was." I sat back on Edward's knee and tried to hide my face his chest but I could feel the rest of the family staring at me so I sat up properly. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"If that's what you want to do Bella then it's up to you, after all it's your punishment." Carlisle spoke first. "But Alice, you know that all of us agreed with Bella hen she set it, so if you get out of hand again, we won't be afraid to place it back on, maybe even worse. Okay, seeing as all has been voiced, we should get back to what we were doing. We shall be leaving the day after tomorrow so tomorrow we will all start packing up the house. Right now I'm off to work and handing in my final notice."

Alice, Edward and I walked towards the garage. We were going to the Mall—that was all she would tell us. We had agreed that she could drive in a car of her choice. Of course she hadn't seen my car yet—the one that I hadn't even had a chance to drive. I would tomorrow though no doubt. Se coursed the bender of my ride before whistling.

"Eddie this car's lush, can I have this one? Pretty please?" she was pouting too.

"Alice that's my car." She turned to me eyes wide.

"He bought you that?! But you will never have the chance to drive it…you don't even like having money spent on you!!"

"Alice what, about your Porsche? You haven't drove that one around Forks yet…come on, give it a spine." That convinced her; she jumped into the driver's seat and turned the key. Edward and I got in to and within a second of the door closing she was speeding down the drive towards Seattle.

All of the way—which wasn't long at all; she drives faster than Edward—Edward complained: 'Are we there yet', 'Where are we going?', 'Alice, what are you going to do to us?' In the end I was the one to turn around and tell him to shut up; I already had a rough idea of where she was taking us—after all there was only one way that us three could get tans; UV rays wouldn't work.

I was right we arrived outside the salon that Alice regularly went to for her pampering. Edward's eyes were bulging; I turned and gave him a reassuring kiss before Alice would open her mouth and admit him to what would be his torture.

She turned to us and squealed "Come on Eddie, time for your spray tan!"


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Would I have to write a disclaimer if this was mine

**Disclaimer: Would I have to write a disclaimer if this was mine? Same answer goes for the question as to whether this is mine...NO!!**

**AN: Sorry this one isn't that great but I don't want to finish the story, I enjoy writing it too much—so it's dragging a bit. Will try not to do that. But here it is anyway…another chapter so please r&r….keep letting me know your favorite chapters as well please…**

Chapter 24

"What?! Alice, no! No way are you getting me in a salon for a spray tan…people will see me!"

"Edward, it's not my fault that this needs to be done remember so you either go in there and have a spray tan or you and Bella, explain to Charlie why you are as pale as ghosts. It's not even as though you'll need a heavy one because everyone knows how pale we Cullens are. Now come on, you two go in there sort out an appointment for today and put it on my account—tell them I'll be there in five minutes. There are a couple of things I need to get first. Bella make sure he does." She turned and fled towards the shops. This was going to be fun—why couldn't she have stayed to help? We both knew what a pain Edward was going to be about this.

"Bella Honey, do we have to? I mean will Charlie actually mind that we're vampires and that we've turned you too? I think he'd get used to it, don't you?"

"Anything to get out of a spray tan, right? Charlie would have a heart attack and shoot you! Though it may not work to his affect it still wouldn't go down to well. Now come on, it'll wash off as soon as we're at the new place. I promise. We can even tell the women in here that it's all a big game of truth or dare and this was your dare assigned by me. It won't be that bad."

We walked into the salon hand in hand—well Edward holding on for dear life. I was the one to ask for two spray tans.

"Darling, you'll only need one. I assure you they are the best around here. Two would make you extremely orange."

"No, I'm sorry you've miss understood. You see they're not both for me." After this correction she eyed myself and Edward skeptically. She was catching on. I had always thought that the fumes and chemicals in all of these hair products and such made people loose brain cells—this woman was only proving me right.

"I'm sorry. Can I take the names please?"

"Of course, Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen please."

"Edward? Ah yes you two are the couple that got married a couple of months back and haven't been seen since. Congratulations."

"Yes Edward, he's having a spray tan with me." Her face was so funny, it was like a pony had just given birth to full grown cow. "It's a dare love, we got back yesterday and the family had a big game of truth or dare—Edward got this one off of me and Alice but I thought it was kind of harsh afterward so I agreed to have one too."

"Oh, you Cullens don't half play mean. Rose dared Emmett to a facial and manicure the other month—was hysterical. Anyway where is lovely Alice I haven't seen her in a while?"

"Alice is on her way, she had some things to collect so she said she would meet us in here. Which reminds me—she's paying—please can you put it on her account."

"Yes that's fine. If you both would like to go take a seat, we'll be ready in five minutes." With that she walked back out into the tanning area and Alice strutted in the door. She had her Dolce and Gabbana shades over her eyes and her bag hanging from the crease in her arm—if I had ever seen someone look so celeb like it was her; she was a celebrity in this Mall and she looked every inch the part.

One of the hairdressers pretty much bowed to her and ran into the other rooms shouting she's here, Alice Cullen is here.

"Alice, how the hell did you do that? And where did you go?" I exclaimed after the initial shock wore off.

"Bella, when you shop like I do, all the stores are like this. I went to get you some contacts—so that Charlie won't notice your change of eye color and I forgot my glasses so I went and bought this pair when I saw them staring at me from the shop window. They weren't actually that expensive you know? Only three hundred and sixty dollars…how cheap is that?"

"Three hundred and sixty one dollars!" I choked.

We were cut short from our expense discussion when the women who took our appointment walked in.

"Alice, darling." She walked over and kissed the air once on each side of Alice's cheeks.

"Hi Miranda. So have you got these too booked in?"

"Yes I was just coming out to get them." Edward and I stood up to follow but the Miranda hadn't moved she was still staring in awe at Alice.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Alice asked once she noticed.

"Er...Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you having anything done today?" She recovered.

"No just get those two done and we have to get going." Alice turned to the seating area and picked up a magazine while the women turned to us and led us into the tanning room.

We weren't in there for long and when we came back out we didn't look as bad as I had expected. Usually when you hear of people having spray tans they come out completely orange, but we were okay; we just looked like we had been in the Bahamas for a couple of weeks—not that I'd know what that was like, I'd never actually needed to use my passport. Well at least we could go and face Charlie now.

We didn't hang around that Mall for much longer; Alice drove us home, knowing that Edward and I needed to head back to find Charlie—what she didn't know was that wouldn't be the first thing I would be doing.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer I have wrote all of this and yet you still won't turn the documents over to me—no, I'm sorry twilights all mine, mwahahaha—aww pouts

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer I have wrote all of this and yet you still won't turn the documents over to me—no, I'm sorry twilights all mine, mwahahaha—aww **_**pouts**_

**AN: Okay, really sorry that I haven't posted in a while and that I didn't finish it for Monday—I had some exams that I didn't realize I had to sit. Then there's been loads of birthdays and little time consuming things to do. Anyway here it is…please read and review…**

Chapter 25

First I had to find a way around Edward—I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell him in case of hurting him. If none of this had happened I wouldn't be in this situation. Hell I wouldn't have even met Dan, let alone grown to love him—as a brother of course—and now I felt obliged to apologize and take his pain away. After all it wasn't his fault that I loved Edward and we sorted things out, whilst he fell in love with me. Christ this is almost as bad as Jacob was.

"Edward?" I still didn't have a clue how to do this but hey, it's Edward: he loves me so I know he'll be fine with it. He looked around and searched deep into my eyes—he really needed to go hunting.

"Yeah what is it?" He even looked panicked as he asked.

"Nothing really. Just that you look like you could do with a hunting trip and to be honest there's something I need to do before we go and see Charlie. So I was wondering whether we could meet back up in an hour then go see Charlie." He looked confused but his eyes slowly closed and he nodded gently.

"I don't really need to go hunting—I can handle myself but if you want me to I understand." That's annoying—he thinks this is all me doubting his self control.

"It's not that, I promise. I just have a few things that I need to go back and collect but I don't want you to see how I was living—it's not nice—so I thought as I do that you could do something useful and go hunting. I'm sure Emmett will go with you."

"Bella you don' have to go back there. What ever it is we can buy again."

"I need to get this. Please Edward just this once let me go."

"You make it sound like you're asking my permission. Of course I don't mind, I just don't want you to have to go through it all again."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Alice pulled up at the house, I kissed Edward, jumped out of the car before looking at him longingly and whispering "I love you and none of this changes that." He wouldn't know what I meant but I needed some way of telling him. "See ya Alice, thank-you!" And with that I was off.

I ran the exact way that I had before and I soon found the track that my memory told me was the one back. I was about half way when I saw a single daisy peeking up through the dirt. I don't know why it stood out but it did and it also made me realize that there is a much faster way—my way. I thought, blinked and arrived—in his arms once again.

"What do you want?" It wasn't the welcome I was hoping for, this one was cold and heartless—hurt, broken.

"I've come to apologize. I shouldn't have talked to you like that—it was wrong, I'm sorry." That was nowhere near enough but it was a start.

"It doesn't matter does it? You don't love me. You're back with him. So what if my feelings are hurt, right? You yelled at ma—what difference does that make?" I was right he wasn't angry, he was hurting.

"Dan, I told you from the start that I loved Edward. I'm so sorry, if I gave another impression. It does matter—you matter. Dan I've known you what a week, and already you're like a brother to me. You've changed me and I don't know if I can turn away knowing that you don't want to be in my life. Please, we're—the Cullens I mean—moving the end of the week, but I wanted to make it up to you; be your friend. What do you say? Can I come back and see you? Can you be my friend?"

"Bella, things aren't that simple. Of course I want you in my life but I don't even know the Cullens, you'll change again—you won't be my Bella, you'll be their Bella—"

"I was never your Bella. I was just Bella—just broken. I can't split myself again, I've been there and it hurt too much. Dan, be in my life but accept me as I am and be my friend."

"I'm not saying yes, just asking questions. How often would I get to see you? Where are you moving? When I see you, will Edward have o be there?" His hard exterior was up and was really thick—I wasn't sure whether I could get through it easily.

"We are moving to Alaska; you can come down anytime you like and I can come back whenever you want me to. Edward may or may not be there depending on what's going on."

"Did you ever think that you could love me?"

"That's not a question about friendship." He just stared at me so I gave in and decided to tell him what he wanted to know. "I wasn't sure—something pulled me towards you, I couldn't say no to you and even when I found Edward I still had you nagging in the back of my mind. Even if I did love you though it would never be close to the bond that Edward and I share so nothing would come of it. I'm sorry—that wasn't meant harshly, just saying."

"I don't think these feelings will go away, but yes I'd still like to be your friend. I've never felt this way with another person before so even if I can't be with you the way I'd like to be, I still want you around. You moving will make it more difficult but we can get around it I'm sure. The closeness between us won't change though and I won't let Edward affect that. I'm sorry Bella but I will be your friend on my terms because it's going to be harder for me than you—not being selfish, just want you to understand."

"That's all I ask." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we went for one of our famous walks around the park. We talked more than ever and as always lost track of time. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been gone three hours. Edward must be worried because I told him I'd only be gone one—I really needed to get back; we still needed to go and see Charlie. I said my farewells to Dan and raced off back to my little, black shack. I picked up a couple of books that I had obtained in my months of fog as well as a few items of clothes that I had grown attached to—Alice wasn't going to forbid me these. After I had everything together I focused on being back home and I was there with a blink.

I landed on the coach next to Alice and Esme. They both greeted me and Alice told me that I was too good a person but what I just did was a really nice gesture and was worth it. Esme didn't have a clue what I was talking about and didn't get a chance to find out for in a second from my voice leaving my lips Edward was lifting me up and carrying me to his room.

"What took you so long?" He managed to ask in between showering me with kisses.

"I ran into Dan and I needed to sort things out with him—I couldn't just leave it how it was, I felt bad."

"Bella, you're too adorable you are." He threw me onto the bed and came to join me. "Now, how are we going to approach Charlie?"

"Improvise. We'll get there, see how he is then just go with whatever comes to mind. Don't forget just to go with whatever each says."

It was only about half an hour later when we hoped into Edward's Volvo—sweet talk Charlie before dropping the Porsche on him—and sped off towards Forks.

Charlie wasn't as bad as I expected him to be; he was just glad to see us well and back home. He complimented us on our tans—surprised that I'd managed to get one—while Edward and I shared a sideways glance. We spent hours just catching up and gossiping about what's been going on—turns out Jessica's mom isn't all that; caught trying to steal money from the bank last week, stealing from works one thing but when it's the bank you should know you're bound to get caught. When Charlie asked about college, Edward and I decided it was time to tell him that we were moving. I hated to do this to him—it was like watching his heartbreak. I hadn't been here with him long and already I was leaving forever. I was just as bad as mom walking out on him—he had nothing and I gave I'm a little something to hope for and now I'm just ripping it out of him again. He said that he didn't mind as long as I visited and stayed in contact—which I definitely would try my best to do.

We stayed the night at Charlie's—Edward phoned Esme in an attempt to fake ask her permission and it worked. Although we were now married Charlie insisted that Edward stayed on the coach so I got all the blankets from upstairs and came down to set them up before creeping back up with dad to make it look like I was going to bed. While he settled down I took a quick shower and returned to my room where Edward was on my bed waiting—as always looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to be.

We spent the next day with Charlie as well, seeing as we were leaving in the morning—I wanted to say a proper goodbye so I decided to take him out to Seattle for lunch—well for him to eat, I just ordered a salad and picked at it. When he noticed that I wasn't actually eating much he asked me whether I was pregnant—which I avoided cleverly if I do say so myself. The rest of the day past in a blur and Edward and I were back at the Cullens in time for tea—or in time for meeting the werewolves should I say.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I have come to understand that none of this is in fact mine; though I am extremely disappointed and disheartened, I am happy to say that my baby—Twilight and Edward—are in fact in the best hands possible

**Disclaimer: I have come to understand that none of this is in fact mine; though I am extremely disappointed and disheartened, I am happy to say that my baby—Twilight and Edward—are in fact in the best hands possible. Stephenie Meyer. wipes single tear from eye**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like years, so sorry, like omg. Seriously now, sorry for not updating in a while, just haven't had the time. I'm going to try and finish it in the next week or so though because I feel it coming to its end. I'd like to thank all of you who have been following this story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Please read and review—nearly the last time. Onwards **

Chapter 26

Will Edward's and my life ever run smoothly? Probably not. It appeared that we couldn't go one day without something occurring that puts us three steps behind the one step we just took forward. Today it was the La Push pack. They obviously had just found out that we were back and that I no longer had a temperature—well not one that they were accustomed too—not forgetting the fact that I now reeked to them.

Edward didn't like this anymore than I did—as soon as they were within sight I felt him stiffen and heard a threat break out in his chest. I didn't want to sooth him because I knew he was right—they had no right to be here; granted the Cullens had broken the treaty but it wasn't as if they killed an innocent for no reason, they changed me because I wanted to be with them forever. Jacob was doing this more out of spite.

Since Sam and Emily left earlier this year to get married and settle down themselves, Jacob had become the alpha wolf, which meant that all of this was his doing and that he still couldn't get over the fact that I was with Edward so he was going to through a hissy fit on a huge, unnecessary scale. He knew this was what I wanted; why couldn't he want it for me? Surely if you loved someone you'd want them to be happy. Well I love Jacob too and I want him to be happy, but it all comes down to priorities—and Edward was my first and foremost concern.

I looked around in search for my family and I found them lined up at the opening to the driveway. Alice appeared to be in a fowl mood and nobody needed three guesses as to why—she was blind. Esme on the other hand looked really quite pissed for once—probably due to the disturbance of her packing—and seem to be ready to pounce. I'd hate to see Esme in a fight—I'd hate to see any of them in a fight—she looked so fragile; almost as breakable as Alice. Oh no, Alice—if this were to break into a fight she would loose her upper hand; she wouldn't be able to see her oppositions next move in order to avoid it. Rosalie was just plain Rosalie—stood there pouting as if she'd just been dragged away from painting her nails to pot a plant in the garden.

Conversely Jasper and Emmett were raring to go—any chance of a fight and they're in. I wonder what Emmett would choose if it came down to—his two favorite activities in the world—sex and a fight? Would have to be sex or Rosalie would murder him several times; although if she were out of the equation…he would be extremely ambivalent. Even Carlisle had lost his usual calm visage—he had one look that I had never seen cross his face before. He looked like he could kill.

I didn't want to look into Edward's face—too scared as to what I would find. Though I couldn't read his mind, I could always see what emotion was in his eyes which then helped me to understand roughly what he was thinking. The last couple of days he has been dwelling on everything that has happened this year but now I guessed it would be a look of pure hate—worse than that; a look of a murderer, pure villain.

I pulled all of my thoughts together as not to give away the fear that I was radiating. If Edward saw, without a doubt, he'd sent me off as to protect me. Maybe I can deal with all of this on my own. There was no need at all to get the whole family and pack involved for Jacob's petty attempt at ruining my happiness—again.

"Jacob, there is no need for you to be here." Even Carlisle's voice was shaking with anger and was failing to keep his role calm.

"He said, 'We have every right to be here leech, you broke the treaty…or did you forget that the treaty stood at a bite not kill?'" Edward translated—being that the pack were in wolf form.

"We are well aware of the treaty. As we see it, it stands to be broken. You knew as well as we did that this act we inevitable; Bella wanted to join us and there was nothing to stop her. If you get rid of your defiant denial you will know what we can all see; that the only reason you're doing this is because you can't stand to see Bella happy with us instead of you. Jacob she made her decision now respect that and leave. That's our last request; if you do not leave we will have to call the police or use force—make your choice."

"Carlisle this is stupid—they're dogs it's not getting through their thick skulls. They—well at least Jacob—still seems to think that he's going to kill us in the next thirty seconds. Listen to this: 'Shut it leech, yes you Edward. You are really starting to piss me off! You lot broke the treaty. We're here to protect our people. We're going to fight. You're going to die. That's it whether you like it or not.'" Edward mimicked Jacob's voice perfectly though it was hard to distinguish between the growing amusement and the every growing anger that was seeping through in his speech.

Carlisle was finding it a real struggle to maintain his calm visage; Esme looked more vicious than I'd ever seen—I've never even been able to imagine her so angry let alone see it; I had to admit I was scared.

"Com'on pops let us kick some stinkin' butt. It's not like we were busy anyway—no offence Esme, I mean be realistic mom, packing just isn't my thing." Emmett was literally bouncing.

The wolves didn't seem to move, though I hadn't noticed when their number decreased from twelve to eight, make that five. Looks like Jacob was backing and losing game. This isn't fair, it's me that Jacob's got the problem with, and my family shouldn't have to suffer because of it.

"Jacob" Everyone looked around to me apart from the russet colored wolf—the one person who I wanted to face me. "Jacob, this is to do with me so just leave them be—it has nothing to do with them. I'm sorry that I couldn't choose you; what I have with Edward is more than I could have ever had with you and you understood that. We talked about all this that day after the battle—you promised to let me go. You broke that promise on my wedding day. My wedding day, Jake. Do you not want me to be happy? Our love isn't enough, it would have never worked—maybe in a world where everything was normal—where vampires and werewolves don't exist—but what kind of world would that be? After all this has made us who we are.

"I knew from the moment that I saw Edward—yes the evil, incomprehensible stare—that my future would be not far from his. Then from the second that I found out what he was I knew that I would become a vampire too; to spend forever with him. This isn't about life and death Jake; this is about love and happiness. We're Americans, isn't that what its all about? The pursuit of happiness? I've found mine so let me follow it, because if you kill my family—the people that I love—then you have to kill me too."

"Bella, don't give him a chance to back out. I want a fight!" Emmett proclaimed in a whining voice.

"Emmett, we don't want to have to kill unnecessarily. Bella that was beautiful, we all love you so much and none of us are going to die, not even you. It's their choice whether they want to turn and walk away or try to fight and die." How the hell could Esme sound so calm and motherly at a time like this?

It didn't matter. Any of it. By the time I turned back to face the scene, the russet colored wolf had lunged forward and Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Carlisle were racing—first to catch gets the kill, is what it looked like. By now there were only three wolves left: Jacob, and two others. I recognized them from before, it was Leah Clearwater and Paul—looked to me that even Quil and Embry had seen sense; leaving their best mate in his time of need because they know that he is in fact in the wrong.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: none of this has been mine and never will be

**Disclaimer: none of this has been mine and never will be. Lets all thank Ms Meyer for making all of this possible though. With out her I would have never found my passion in writing or reading…I'm sure its similar for a lot of you too…**

**A/N: Apart from the Epilogue this is now the last chapter. I may do a sequel—that's up to you, you have to let me know. I'd like to thank everyone who has read Crescent End and reviewed. Please pass it on to those you think will like it. … **

Chapter 27

Nobody after that stopped the fight; I don't think anybody after that actually wanted to stop the fight. Though the outcome was nothing near what any of us could have predicted. Something unforeseen—even by Alice—happened that tilted everything into our favor. It wasn't even that we couldn't have won without this unforeseen circumstance; it just helped us gain the upper hand without obtaining even a scratch.

The Volturi had turned up.

Aro, Jane, the lot. What trouble we would be in if none of this year had happened.

By the time that they had arrived all of us had gotten involved and had relocated the 'battle' from our driveway into the little area of woodland that surrounded the house. I wouldn't have expected it to take this long, being that the numbers were in our favor—eight on three—but the wolves put up a good fight. I didn't particularly want to hurt any of them due to the reality being that they were the people who helped me out—a lot—when I had nobody. They were my friends, people I loved and my enemies all at the same time and I couldn't see a way around it. I knew where my alliances lay and I wasn't about to turn my back on them—I didn't want to—but I still could go whole heartedly into murdering my friends. So, because of all this I probably wasn't the most helpful of all of us. Alice wasn't herself either—being that we were fighting against the one thing that stopped her from being able to see, therefore losing her upper hand.

I hadn't seen Esme, Carlisle or Rosalie since it all kicked off, that was until all of us froze—including the werewolves—turned to our left to see the Volturi advancing on us from the direction of the house. Lucky for them their trip had just got more interesting; seeing as they don't respect treaties made with werewolves, it looked like they'd just stumbled across us at the right moment.

At first they were highly amused and Carlisle wasn't bothered about letting them dig their jaws in either. When it came down to the final wolf—which just happened to be Jacob—it was I who was face to face with him. I had everyone behind me, Jake reeling on the floor in pain and me to give the final shout. How could I do it though? Yes, he had ruined a lot for me over the past year but he was hurting inside. He was still just a boy, a boy I loved. I couldn't do it—I ran.

Running without looking back—I could believe that I was running away again. One difference this time, Edward was trailing behind. His speed—better than the rest—was still no match for mine. I didn't want to loose him so I slowed up and went to find refuge under a large moss covered tree. I closed my eyes in hopes of removing the images of the last twenty minutes that were scarred in the back of my mind.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. Edward placed me in him lap and laid my head against his chest where he comforted me from the horror of what we had just witnessed. After all the trauma of this year it was silly of me to expect things to run smooth for at least a little while; so if I'm honest with myself all of this is that much bigger a blow due to my own faults and expectations. If I hadn't pretended that everything had been fixed after I found Edward then I wouldn't be so broken right now. Edward may be thinking that all of these tearless sobs are for Jacob but they're not. Jacob's only a little part of the pain that I feel right now; the majority of it was myself. I let myself hope. Had none of the things that happened this year taught me anything? I thought least of all I would have learnt not to hope, not to dream because in the end you just get let down.

I didn't want to go back to the house, where the Volturi were waiting for Edward and I. I didn't want to walk pass the space where they would have done to Jake what I couldn't. I didn't want to move from Edward's embrace. But inevitably it started to rain and we had some packing to finish—we had to leave tonight. Edward sensed my distress and carried me back to the house—an alternate route to where we had came from—in the comfortable and comforting silence that we had obtained. It wasn't until we reached the door that Edward spoke for the first time.

"Bella, I'm sorry about all of today. I'm sorry that you were the one left standing against Jacob; I'm sorry that it had to come to that; and I'm sorry that you had to be there. From the moment that we drive away from this place tonight I promise that we are going to work to forget all of this. We're going to make a new life together and it's going to be just what you want. You know I want you to have anything and everything so I'm going to work on making all your dreams come true. We've made it this far, we've out smarted the Volturi; we've lasted each other; we've over come every obstacle that we've been faced with, hell we've even survived Alice!" We both let out a little giggle. He tilted my face up so that my eyes would meet his before continuing "Bella, my love, we've made it and there's nothing that's going to stop us now. Together, forever, just as I promised."

Our lips joined as we sealed our new fate. We really had made it through hell and back and there actually was nothing that could stop us now.


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All of this has sprung from the legend known as Twilight, therefore the amazing imagination of the much loved Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: All of this has sprung from the legend known as Twilight, therefore the amazing imagination of the much loved Stephenie Meyer.**

Epilogue 

That afternoon was spent as a 'packing party'. Esme had everyone join in, even the Volturi and as we packed we listened to music and danced. Edward and I didn't have much to pack; most of our stuff had been left in our cabin home on our island. We would either buy new as we see it or make a trip to Costa Davamp. Alice on the other hand took all afternoon (from two o'clock till gone six).

The Volturi were very chilled and glad that they didn't have to 'sacrifice such potential'. They were very interested in my power but you could still see the disappointment that they had in losing the talents of Edward and Alice. They didn't mention anything of the werewolves; well not at least whilst I was around or in hearing distance.

They also decided to escort us to our new home in Chicago and help us settle in as a catch up present for Carlisle. It was nice to see Carlisle so at home with other people than us—he always seemed so rigid around friends but to the Volturi he seemed totally at ease.

It was nine o'clock before we all got into the cars and locked the door of the Cullen house for the final time. Forks will always have that small place in my heart; it was my first home, the place that brought Edward to me and he place that I found myself. Edward also decided to leave the Volvo here in Forks—leaving behind that little piece of the past, however insignificant. In spite of everything, that's what all of this is, leaving behind the past and opening a new future. An ending and beginning in one. So from here on out we say goodbye to Forks and all the pain it brought; thank it for all the good times and doors that it opened, and watch it shrink into it's own small trivial existence.

**A/N: Thank-you everyone for reading. I have enjoyed writing this so much, so having others read it and enjoyed it as well has made it that little bit more special. I hope you have loved this too. Please review for me one last time…**

**Love Tash**

**Aka: X-x-Edward-hasn't-met-me-yet-x-X**


End file.
